¿Quién es el padre?
by Neutral HD
Summary: Hanji descubre una condición increíble en Eren. Lo siguiente será investigar qué miembro de la Legión es el culpable. Mpreg/LevixEren.
1. Capítulo 1

**Declaración:** Nada de Shingeki no Kyojin es mío y no gano ni un peso liando a sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Wit Studio, Production I.G y vayan a saber los dioses a quién más.

**Dedicatoria:**El mpreg NO es lo mío, a decir verdad es un género que no me agrada, pero este es un regalo solicitado por la mujer que amo con mi vida: Para ti, Aratziel. Feliz 14 de Febrero ATRASADO (la, la, la).

**¿Quién es el padre?**

**I**

Había algo que Hanji no resistía bien y eso eran los misterios. Cualquier hecho inexplicable detonaba inmediatamente en ella una serie de hipótesis y un atento proceso que le permitía probar o descartar la suposición.

Ambos escenarios se convertían en un circuito interminable. Si una hipótesis era descartada daba el puntapié inicial para el nacimiento de otras nuevas. Si una era confirmada, el conocimiento establecido y certero abría la puerta de más interrogantes que llevaban al génesis de más hipótesis y quizás a más descubrimientos.

Era un ciclo de nunca acabar que no la perturbaba de ningún modo. Al contrario, tener lleno el cerebro de operaciones lógicas, de eternas dudas sin respuesta, de hallazgos invaluables, todo en su conjunto le reportaba una satisfacción inexplicable. Su motivación de ser científica era el placer del conocimiento, y lo que la impulsaba cada día era llegar a descubrimientos que cambiasen la historia de la humanidad.

Así funcionaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Por eso, cuando Eren cayó enfermo, no pudo ponerse triste. Lo que brillaba en sus pupilas era la inmediata necesidad de saber qué había detrás de su malestar, por lo que debió comenzar por el infaltable primer paso, que consistía en reunir toda la información precedente posible.

—¿Es esto necesario, señorita Hanji? —preguntó Eren, avergonzado y espantado ante la idea de tener que desnudarse para ella.

—Por supuesto, tengo que revisar por completo tu cuerpo, Eren.

El fanatismo de su voz provocó que Levi soltase un sonido irritado y se retirara de la habitación, no sin antes decir "no dejes que te diseque, Eren".

—¡No se vayan! —pidió Eren alarmado, en una súplica, pues todo el escuadrón siguió a su líder hacia el exterior.

—Buena suerte —dijo Petra, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Es mejor que estemos solos, así podré revisar cada órgano con detención.

Eren dejó ir un sonido de terror.

—Sea buena conmigo, por favor —suplicó—. ¿No va a disecarme, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, yo nunca te haría daño. Eres una muestra importante para la humanidad.

Eren cerró los ojos, derrotado y se dejó hacer. Su deseo no era ser una "muestra" de laboratorio, sino un miembro respetado de la Legión. Aún estaba muy lejos de conseguir ese objetivo, especialmente si seguía llamando la atención así sobre su condición de titán, en vez de sus habilidades en batalla.

—Dime si duele cuando presiono.

Ante el asentimiento del chico, ella comenzó a realizarle preguntas mientras hundía sus manos en su abdomen, en distintos puntos, para palpar los órganos, arterias y detectar el punto de inflamación que explicara el dolor que el chico decía sentir.

—¿Cuáles han sido tus síntomas, Eren? Dímelos desde el principio.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro.

—Explícame. Es importante que recuerdes todo en orden.

—Bien —aceptó y la expresión de él se transformó en una que hacía esfuerzos por recordar—. Al principio me sentía extraño. No tenía ningún dolor, pero me sentía diferente.

—Necesito que seas más preciso. ¿Diferente como al tener fiebre?

—Me sentía… —titubeó— como en el inicio de un resfriado o después de un día agotador, aunque no hubiese hecho gran esfuerzo.

—Es decir, ¿sentías el cuerpo cansado y distinto sin motivo?

Eren asintió.

—¿Y luego?

—Pasé de no tener energía a no querer moverme para nada. El sólo levantarme de la cama me parecía agotador.

Hanji afirmó varias veces con la cabeza, animándolo a decir más y palpó el apéndice.

—Luego comenzaron las náuseas. Sentía ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo hasta que comencé a devolver el contenido de mi estómago cada dos por tres. Ni siquiera puedo ver comida frente a mí. Creo que eso es todo, luego empezó el dolor. ¡Auch!

—¿Te duele aquí?

—Sí, un poco.

—De hecho, tienes el vientre muy inflamado. Hasta ahora, es todo lo que he podido advertir tocándote.

—¿Entonces no sabe qué me sucede? ¿Será que mi cuerpo no resiste más la transformación a titán?

Ella meditó sobre esa posibilidad.

—¿Te sientes mal luego de volver a tu forma original?

—No más de lo usual. Me siento agotado, pero eso ha sido siempre así.

Hanji repasó mentalmente los datos recopilados. La verdad es que no decían mucho, tenía que ahondar más.

—Por el momento, tomaré un poco de tu sangre y orina. Necesito ver qué pueden decirnos esas muestras.

Eren cabeceó a sus palabras desganado y obedeció ante la indicación de orinar en un recipiente de vidrio. Enseguida ella le pinchó la vena cefálica y extrajo una gran cantidad de sangre que le alcanzaría para realizar varios estudios. Al terminar y con ambos recipientes en las manos, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir recordó que no había hecho otra pregunta necesaria:

—¿Cómo ha estado tu deseo sexual, Eren?

—¿¡Qué!? —Eren la miró sorprendido.

—¿Has tenido las ganas habituales de masturbarte o tener sexo? —interrogó y mantuvo una mirada seria sobre él.

—De… lo primero, no más de lo usual. Y no hay nadie con quien tenga sexo, así que no…

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Hanji de pronto y comenzó a correr por el pasillo—, ¡está saliendo humo de las muestras!

**II**

Hanji tenía varias enfermedades en mente capaces de producir los síntomas que Eren manifestaba, pero por supuesto, se trataba de afecciones típicas de un ser humano normal. No podía olvidar que la condición especial del chico como titán la podría llevar a descubrir algo totalmente desconocido.

Lo primero que destacó en la muestra de orina fue el olor y el color. Ambos estaban por completo alterados. La orina de Eren tenía un fuerte aroma dulce, lo que era anormal si se consideraba que en una persona saludable nunca tenía un olor fuerte o definido. Sin embargo, aunque se trataba de un factor inexplicable, no era la peor situación, ya que de haber tenido un olor fétido estaría frente a la presencia de bacterias, como las responsables de las infecciones de las vías urinarias. O si la orina hubiese olido a moho, lo que era tan típico en fallas hepáticas y ciertos trastornos metabólicos de consideración. En otras palabras, no estaban en el peor de los escenarios.

En cuanto al color, la orina presentaba un fuerte tono brillante anaranjado. Ese tono podía deberse a razones tan elementales como el agua que consumía o algún alimento que estuviese contribuyendo. Si Eren fuese una mujer, hasta se habría planteado la hipótesis de un embarazo, ya que el naranja era el tono típico de una mujer preñada.

Respecto a la sangre, no podía sacar en limpio ninguna conclusión debido a que al retirarla de su cuerpo, esta se evaporaba al instante, mucho más rápido que la misma orina. Tanto en color como en viscosidad no presentaba nada extraño, pero no le daba el suficiente tiempo para someterla a los procedimientos necesarios que podrían iluminar su camino. Eso pasó las tres veces en que lo intentó, por lo que acabó por aceptar que tendría que llegar a la verdad por otros medios. Estaba meditando sobre cuáles, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —gritó.

—Permiso, señorita Hanji.

—Oh, Eren —se alegró de verlo—, ¿qué te trae por acá?

—Pensé que quizás le interesaría saber que… —La voz de Eren disminuyó hasta apagarse y su rostro dejó traslucir preocupación.

—Oh, dime, dime —apuró ansiosa por más pistas—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?

—Sí, bueno. Desde temprano he estado orinando con sangre, pensé que era cosa de una vez y no me alarmé, pero recién hace poco volvió a suceder.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo interesada—, ¿eso es todo?

—No, al notarlo en la mañana, vomité con todas mis fuerzas. De hecho, creo que estoy deshidratado, aunque he bebido mucho más líquido de lo normal. Además el dolor ha subido de intensidad.

Hanji se acercó y le tocó los labios. Estaban muy secos.

—La deshidratación es normal en alguien que vomita todo el día como tú —informó.

—No es todo el día, Mayor. Solo en las mañanas —puntualizó Eren—. El resto del día no siento ninguna otra molestia, excepto por las náuseas.

—Vaya, Eren, a cada instante me suenas más como una mujer embarazada —comentó riendo ante la idea—. Lo único te falta decirme es que te mareas levemente cuando te asaltan las náuseas.

—De hecho… —se sorprendió él y calló de inmediato. Hanji no lo dejó pasar y preguntó:

—¿Te mareas cuándo sientes esas náuseas?

Eren asintió. En ese momento algo se sacudió en el cerebro de Hanji: la consideración de lo imposible.

—Dime, lo que provocó tu vomito en la mañana, ¿fue el ver o el oler tu orina?

—Fue el olor —replicó Eren luego de pensarlo por un momento—. Olía a metal, me dio asco de inmediato.

—¿Lo mismo te sucede con las comidas? —indagó— ¿Te repugna el olor?

—Ahora que lo dice, sí, eso es lo que me parece insoportable. Todo huele más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Eso es otro síntoma?

Hanji se quedó en silencio. Su mente corría a toda velocidad cubriendo todas las opciones que no había considerado. No por imposibles, sino porque los indicios y la información recabada no lo sugerían, pero…

—Eren, me dijiste que no has tenido sexo con nadie, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —el sonrojo fue automático—. ¿Por qué? ¿Esto tendría alguna explicación si yo lo hubiese hecho?

—Puede —respondió—, por eso es importante que me digas todo y no me mientas.

Eren asintió y Hanji suspiró al ver que su amenaza no tenía efecto.

—Necesito hacer otras pruebas —dijo—. Ven conmigo.

Y procedió a explicárselas mientras lo arrastraba hacia la habitación del propio Eren.

—¿De verdad tengo que dormir con un diente de ajo bajo la almohada?

—Así es. Vamos, vamos, acomódate y duérmete —urgió.

—¿¡Se quedará aquí!? —se sobresaltó Eren.

—¡Por supuesto! —replicó con energía— Debo medir tu presión cada dos horas.

Eren clavó la nuca en la almohada soltando un sonido de impotencia.

—No creo poder dormir con usted tocándome cada dos horas.

—Debo hacerlo por tres días para tener una base concluyente, así que será mejor que te acostumbres.

—¿¡Es en serio!?

—¿Quieres saber qué tienes o no, Eren?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces necesito que te duermas ahora mismo. Recuerda que si te topas con algo de lo que no tienes idea, solo debes dejarlo en mis manos para descubrirlo.

**III**

Al amanecer del tercer día, Hanji casi no podía esperar a que Eren despertara y le diera la respuesta que tanto deseaba. Sentía que era todo lo que le faltaba para construir una hipótesis sólida.

—Mmff —se quejó Eren, abriendo los ojos, no tardó en dirigir su mirada hacia ella—. Buenos días —saludó, todavía somnoliento.

—Oh, dime, dime.

Él, que ya sabía qué le estaba pidiendo, se sentó en la cama y asintió.

—Desperté con el mismo sabor a ajo en la boca. De hecho, creo que podía olerlo entre sueños y... —El chico se interrumpió de golpe y Hanji lo vio correr hacia un balde donde comenzó a vomitar por largos minutos—. Mayor, no creo que pueda aguantar más ese olor bajo mi almohada.

Hanji no reprimió una sonrisa divertida y procedió a medir su temperatura. Cuando descubrió que todo era como lo esperaba, comenzó a reír, tan fuerte que se dobló hacia adelante y debió sujetarse el estómago.

—¿Señorita Hanji? —se preocupó Eren— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eren —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían saltado en los ojos—, ¿por qué me mentiste?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tú sí has tenido sexo recientemente.

Eren abrió la boca y la cerró. Enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo…

—Eren —presionó.

Entonces él esquivó su mirada y cerró los ojos. Estaba rojo, muy rojo mientras preguntaba:

—¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que me sucede?

—Tiene todo que ver —afirmó Hanji—. Dime la verdad.

—Sí —reconoció Eren con pesar—, yo he…

—¡Lo sabía! —celebró ella en un grito de júbilo. Entonces estalló en carcajadas otra vez y no pudo resistir más el gritar su fascinante descubrimiento—: Eren, ¡tú estás embarazado!

—¿Qué? —Él parpadeó sin comprender.

—Sí, sí, mírate el abdomen —le indicó—, te ha crecido, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Sí, lo he notado, pero —Eren se interrumpió y sonrió asustado— eso no significa, es decir, no es posible que yo pueda… No, de verdad es imposible.

—¿Por qué no es posible? —repitió extrañada.

—Porque soy un hombre, por supuesto —afirmó Eren, señalándose a sí mismo. Hanji sabía exactamente qué contestar:

—Y si yo te hubiese dicho hace algunos meses que podías convertirte en titán, ¿me habrías dicho que es posible?

Eren palideció.

—¿Habla en serio, verdad?

Hanji asintió y estiró la mano para apoyarla en su vientre.

—Oh, dime, dime, ¿has sentido cómo se mueve?

Él abrió los ojos, enormemente verdes. Ella comprendió de inmediato que sí le había sucedido.

—Pensé… —titubeó— pensé que era el dolor el que me hacía percibir eso. Por favor, dígame que es una broma.

—No lo es, Eren —dijo Hanji sonriendo—, por ello necesito saber con quién has tenido sexo para realizarle pruebas. También necesito saber cada cuánto lo hacen y cuándo fue la primera vez. Y la última.

Eren negó.

—¡No puedo aceptar lo que me dice! —gritó—. Debe ser otra cosa. Por favor, Mayor, hágame más pruebas.

**IV**

Para cuando Hanji terminó de explicarle todas las evidencias que sustentaban la hipótesis de su embarazo, Eren no había resistido el impulso de llorar. Se sentía tan desgraciado.

—Y yo que pensé que no podía ser un monstruo peor de lo que ya era —se lamentó con la voz temblorosa. No lograba entender qué había hecho para merecerlo. Desde niño, lo único que quería era ser un soldado normal, útil en la batalla fuera de los muros. El haber dejado de ser un simple muchacho, sin haberlo pedido, y su capacidad de convertirse en titán, al menos no lo habían alejado tanto de sus planes. Al contrario, lo había asumido como un costo justo a pagar por obtener esa fuerza necesaria para liberar a la humanidad y tener la oportunidad de dejar de vivir como ganado. ¿Pero esto? El curso que estaba tomando su vida lo llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

—Vamos, Eren. Ser un titán es algo maravilloso —consoló—. No sabes lo que yo daría por…

—¡No lo es! —exclamó él interrumpiéndola— No lo es. No como usted lo piensa. Sé que le parece genial mi transformación y yo al igual que todos le veo la utilidad para la batalla, pero eso ha sido a costa de mi humanidad. No soy un ser humano y con esto que usted ha descubierto ni siquiera sé si soy más hombre que titán o al revés. Soy…

—…un misterio de la naturaleza —completó Hanji y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro—. Descuida, yo descubriré todo lo que eres. Puedes confiar en mí, pero por ahora necesitas cuidarte. Hay otro ser dentro de ti que merece tu consideración.

El pobre chico comenzó a sacudirse en sollozos mientras mantenía ambos puños apretados, golpeando una y otra vez cada lado de la cama. Ella por primera vez en su vida fue paciente para recolectar el resto de información que necesitaba. Estaba tan exaltada por la grandeza de su hallazgo que estaba un poco atontada de tanta emoción.

—Eren —dijo cuando él por fin se calmó—, como te dije, necesito saber con quién lo hiciste.

—No puedo —cortó Eren—, no puedo decirle con quién.

—¡Eren! —se indignó—. Es necesario.

—Me mataría.

Por más que insistió, Hanji no fue capaz de sacarle el nombre.

—Está bien —cedió de mala gana—, ¿puedes al menos decirme si es hombre o mujer?

Eren volvió a desviar la mirada y dijo con terquedad:

—Prefiero no decir nada al respecto.

Hanji se puso seria:

—Creo que no comprendes que todo es importante para saber cómo lidiaremos con esto.

Mantuvo su mirada intensa sobre él.

—Hombre —respondió Eren por fin, en voz baja.

—Ya veo —dijo—, supongo que era más probable a que fuese una mujer.

—¿Por qué? —Él elevó el tono en su pregunta. Parecía ofendido.

—Oh, no lo digo por ti —rió Hanji—, me refiero a tu condición de titán y de ser humano al mismo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, ya te explicaré todo con más detalles luego de que descanses. Luces demacrado y en tu estado debes hacer reposo absoluto.

Eren volvió su mirada hacia ella. Se podía leer claramente la disconformidad en sus ojos cuando preguntó:

—¿No podré salir al exterior?

—No, de hecho, también deberás orinar aquí en la cama, lo que no será un problema considerando que se evapora —comenzó a reír, pero Eren no pareció divertido ante la idea—. Descuida, es una broma. No podrías soportar el olor en las mantas. Te conseguiré algo para hacerlo.

Eren asintió ausente, parecía completamente concentrado en sus pensamiento. Hanji aprovechó la situación para obtener más detalles:

—No me has dicho cuándo fue la primera vez en que tuviste sexo con él —comentó, sin expresarlo como una pregunta directa—. Quien quiera que sea.

—Al llegar a este castillo —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Eren sonaba a la defensiva, así que volvió a las preguntas directas. Sin duda el chico era fuerte, incluso en los peores momentos.

—¿Desde el primer día? —cuestionó.

—No.

—¿Desde cuándo? —insistió— Necesito que sea lo más específico que puedas.

Eren todavía lucía renuente, de la misma forma dijo:

—El día en que me transformé al coger la cuchara.

Hanji aceptó su respuesta con un gesto interesado.

—¿Justo antes? ¿Después?

El chico cerró los ojos y se demoró un poco en contestar:

—Después, en la noche —precisó.

—Ya veo —aceptó con voz suave para evitar que Eren pensara que lo estaba juzgando. No quería que se pusiera a la defensiva otra vez—, ¿y la segunda ocasión? Necesito que me señales cada una. Cualquiera de ellas puede haber sido el instante en que se originó esto.

—Fue solo una vez —dijo Eren, bajando la mirada. Otra había adquirido un fuerte color rojo.

—Oh, genial, genial, es bueno que no tengamos dudas del momento de la concepción —se alegró y olvidando por completo lo sutil que estaba intentando ser, dijo—: ¿Y una vez? Vaya que sí será una sorpresa para el otro implicado.

Eren abrió los ojos espantado. Fue obvio para ella que acababa de darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—¡Por favor, Mayor! No le cuente a nadie sobre esto —suplicó Eren con desesperación.

Hanji suspiró.

—Por ahora no lo reportaré —accedió, más por sus ganas de investigar tranquila que por la petición del chico—. Pero no será algo que podrá durar en el tiempo. Tu abdomen crecerá. Se hará notar.

—Aún así, no quiero que lo sepa —Eren se refería a aquel otro sujeto y Hanji así lo comprendió—. Intentaré esconderlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar todavía qué significa esto de un embarazo, menos cómo reaccionaría él. Por favor.

—Está bien, te daré tiempo para que te acostumbres y se lo digas por ti mismo —dijo y luego de meditar las palabras de Eren, atacó—. ¿Entonces es Levi?

—¡No!

—¿Gunta?

—¡No! —volvió a repetir Eren con indignación.

—¿Erd? Porque no me imagino que Auruo sea tu tipo.

—Mayor, no se lo diré, no intente entresacármelo, por favor.

—Está bien, Eren —aceptó con resignación—. Me retiraré, me has dado bastante información. Por ahora.

—¿Qué más le hace falta? —se indignó Eren— Ya sabe la respuesta, ¿no? Estoy preñado como una perra o una vaca o lo que sea.

—Sí, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme quién es el padre. El otro —puntualizó—. Porque también necesito pruebas suyas, si esto no lo hiciste solo, Eren.

Él negó con la cabeza y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—No puedo creer todo esto —se quebró Eren otra vez.

Sonaba asustado y sobrepasado. Hanji estimó que ese estado pasaría rápido, tal como había superado pronto la novedad de transformarse a titán. No tenía que preocuparse por él. Eren era un chico resistente y adaptable.

**V**

Con el pasar de los días, fue haciéndose cada más notorio que el vientre de Eren crecía. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, el chico había tenido su primera y única relación sexual con el sujeto desconocido el décimo quinto día desde que habían llegado al castillo, ya que ese día sucedió el evento de la cuchara. Eso había sido hace 28 días atrás. En otras palabras, Eren tenía cuatro semanas de gestación y el vientre lo tenía abultado de forma similar a una mujer en estado de cuatro meses. Los malabares del chico para esconderlo al ser visitado en su habitación no iban a durar mucho tiempo y era obvio que jamás se iba a llenar del valor suficiente para contárselo al otro implicado. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que informar pronto lo descubierto o tendría problemas con Erwin.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la situación no haría nada feliz al Comandante. La Legión había arribado al antiguo cuartel bajo el presupuesto de estar 30 días en el castillo antes de salir a la misión secreta en que tanto había trabajado el mismo Erwin y Levi. Esto cambiaría todos sus planes.

Cuando llegó al comedor, todo el escuadrón de este último estaba sentado allí, con él a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está? —cuestionó Levi nada más le vio sentarse en la mesa— ¿Cuándo podremos partir?

—Eren no está en condiciones de transformarse —replicó—. Sería muy peligroso exponerlo en este estado. La misión tendrá que esperar.

—Así que tendremos que seguir retrasando la partida —dijo Levi con voz molesta—. Justo ahora que es imperioso realizarla.

—Pero Capitán —intervino Petra—, no es culpa de Eren haberse enfermado tanto.

La conversación de todos continuó girando sobre ese punto. En tanto Hanji se había concentrado en sus pensamientos. Desde que había descubierto el estado de Eren, moría por saber dos cosas: por qué estaba embarazado y quién estaba involucrado. Lo único que había podido sacarle fue que se trataba de un hombre, aunque no estaba del todo inclinada a confiar en su palabra. Ya le había mentido en una ocasión, ¿acaso no podría haberlo hecho de nuevo?

¿Sería posible que él se hubiese embarazado de una mujer? Si lo pensaba, no era del todo descabellado, pero luego de recordar que él mostraba franco miedo al hablar de esa persona, terminó por creerle. No había ninguna mujer tan intimidante en la Legión y además, a eso se sumaba el hecho de que Eren no parecía sentirse atraído por ellas. Eso lo había establecido observando atentamente la forma de ser de su objeto de estudio. El pobre chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Mikasa no le veía como un hermano.

Antes, nada más conocerle, lo había achacado a que parecía muy concentrado en su deber y en hacer algo útil con el descubrimiento de su naturaleza de titán. Sí, no era probable que fuese una mujer, pero cada vez que le presionaba para que ahondara en su confesión, Eren continuaba diciendo que no diría más al respecto.

La única certeza que sacó de esos fallidos intentos fue el miedo. Eren estaba asustado, casi como si lo hubiesen amenazado para no revelar la intimidad que había tenido con el enigmático sujeto.

—"Me mataría" —había dicho Eren.

Sí, podía asegurar que no se trataba de una mujer y para empezar podía descartar a todos los hombres sin poder o capacidad de intimidación. De inmediato manejó tres potenciales sospechosos: Mike, Levi e Erwin.

El primero era intimidante por ser un hombre callado y que no era fácil de comprender, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta su costumbre de oler a la gente. Era un miembro muy poderoso de la tropa, lo suficiente para ser considerado por lo menos el segundo más fuerte de la Legión. Por su excentricidad no podía imaginarlo teniendo relaciones de ningún tipo con alguien, pero por su capacidad de asustar e inquietar a Eren cada vez que se le acercaba, no podía descartarlo. El chico parecía no saber dónde meterse con la nariz del rubio tan pegada a él.

El segundo sospechoso, Levi, era un tipo de franco mal carácter. De plano tampoco podía imaginarlo intimando con nadie, menos con un niño como Eren. Todavía menos si consideraba su trastorno de obsesivo por la limpieza, de hecho, dudaba que fuera capaz de tocar a otro ser humano sin sus guantes. Solo lo conservaba en la lista porque con su carácter solía sobresaltar a Eren cada vez que se dirigía a él. Hasta entonces había pensado que el chico aún no superaba el recuerdo de la golpiza en el juicio, a pesar de que había dicho expresamente que no se lo tenía en cuenta. De todos modos, saltaba a la vista que le parecía intimidante.

El tercer sospechoso, Erwin, era un fanático del trabajo que jamás se detenía. Ni siquiera durante las comidas. Era fácil afirmar que no tenía tiempo para una relación con nadie, ni siquiera si se trataba de sexo esporádico. Pero por su carácter fuerte y posición de poder en la Legión también podía resultar intimidante. Al menos Eren se ponía muy derecho en su presencia.

Sí, por el momento ellos tres eran sus sospechosos, pero ¿de qué forma podría confirmarlo?

La entrada de Eren, envuelto en una manta, acompañado de Mike la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

Ese idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurría salir del reposo que le había recomendado?

**VI**

—No me siga gritando, por favor —suplicó Eren—. Ya no podía soportar estar recostado por más tiempo —se excusó.

—¡Pero en tu condición no puedes estar dando paseos! —se indignó Hanji— ¿Qué esperas lograr?

—¡Mayor! —Eren le gritó como si hubiese dicho demasiado.

—¿Condición? ¿En qué condición está Eren? —preguntó Petra— ¿Ya saben qué le sucede?

—No, la señorita Hanji se refiere a mi condición de enfermo —explicó Eren y como para que no fuese muy obvio, pidió—: ¿Alguien podría darme una taza de algo caliente? Me muero de sed.

—¡Eren! —dijo ella indignada elevando la voz cuando el chico, ignorándola, se puso a conversar con los demás y una taza de té fue puesta frente a él. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su presencia allí.

—Mayor, le prometo que me bebo esto y me retiro a mi habitación —afirmó Eren, conciliador.

Hanji soltó un sonido de frustración. Odiaba que le desobedecieran. Además, el embarazo de Eren era tan falto de precedentes que debía ser tratado con delicadeza. Era imposible saber qué podría afectar al feto en gestación.

La sorpresiva aparición de Erwin fue lo que en definitiva trajo el misterio de regreso. ¿Con quién diablos se había acostado Eren? La presencia de sus tres posibles culpables era un evento que no podía dejar pasar por alto, al instante se le ocurrió aprovechar la situación para averiguar quién era el otro implicado. Comenzó a observar la dinámica de Eren con los tres sospechosos presentes.

Mike, sentado junto a Eren, lo olfateaba una y otra vez, como si no acabase de comprender a qué se debía su aroma. De seguro estaba sorprendido de que el chico no oliera como siempre, pero aun si ese era el caso, lo olía en exceso y no había sonreído después como era usual en él.

Erwin le hacía preguntas de su enfermedad, a las que Eren respondía tieso como una tabla, intentando mentir lo menos posible. Recordó de paso que Erwin mandaba a llamar bastante seguido a Eren a su despacho en los tiempos en que todavía estaba sano y que no dejaba pasar oportunidad de hablar con él cada vez que se lo cruzaba en los pasillos.

Levi era un tema aparte. Eren continuaba sobresaltándose al momento en que él le dirigía la palabra y cuando Eren hablaba con alguien más, Levi nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima, incluso se atrevería a decir que con mayor intensidad de la usual, lo que al principio había achacado a la desconfianza que le producía el chico, ¿pero era eso?

Entonces frente al escuadrón de Levi, mientras todos tomaban una relajante taza de té, se lanzó con una hipótesis, pero expresada como una certeza. Si fallaba, al menos ya podría ir descartando.

—¿Eren, por qué no le has contado a Levi que él te embarazó?

Eren escupió todo el sorbo de té que acababa de tomar y miró aterrado hacia el Capitán.

Fue así de fácil.

—Bingo.

**Continuará...**

**Esta historia consta de seis partes y espero que sea de su agrado. Si no es así, no duden en mandarme de vuelta de una patada a mi categoría de origen (Gundam Wing). Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¿Quién es el padre?**

**VII**

Hanji observó con atención la mirada asesina que Levi le devolvió a Eren. Parecía cuestionar "¿qué le contaste a esta loca? ¿Y qué diablos se está inventando?". Vio a Eren negar con la cabeza y Levi cambió su mirada acusadora hacia ella.

—Explícate —exigió—. ¿Qué es eso de embarazado, loca de los disparates?

—Oh, ¿de verdad quieres saber? —cuestionó, insinuante—. Después de todo, esto tiene que ver mucho contigo.

Levi estrechó los ojos, amenazadores.

—Hanji —intervino Erwin—, ya es hora de que nos expliques qué sabes.

Hanji sonrió y se dispuso a contarle todo con detalles.

—Lo primero en lo que reparé fue que los síntomas iniciales de Eren eran consecuentes con las señales de un embarazo en sus primeras semanas.

—¿¡No era broma!? —cuestionó Petra, sorprendida.

—Al comienzo de un embarazo —continuó Hanji, poniéndose seria— pueden sentirse síntomas como un leve malestar. No necesariamente se siente como estar enfermo, pero sí te percibes diferente, como en el inicio de un resfriado o después de un día agotador, o al menos así lo describió Eren. Los responsables de este estado son otros ajustes en el cuerpo durante la gestación, ya que desde el principio mismo de la concepción, el cuerpo se da a la tarea de iniciar los cambios necesarios para sostener el embarazo. Estos ajustes corporales provocan una gran cuota de cansancio. En el caso de Eren que es hombre, trajo mucho más dolor de lo usual, ya que su cuerpo tenía que modificarse y adaptarse más que el de una mujer.

—¿Me sentía sin energías todo el tiempo porque mi cuerpo se estaba modificando? —cuestionó Eren y luego agregó alarmado— ¿¡Qué tanto voy a cambiar!?

—Espera, Eren —ordenó Levi— Deja que explique todo.

Eren lo miró como si no pudiera creer su tranquilidad al hablar.

—Prosigue, Hanji —pidió Erwin.

Ella cabeceó en acuerdo y se acomodó las gafas.

—Otros de los síntomas típicos de un embarazo son las náuseas. Lo que las hace particular para detectar un embarazo es que suelen ir acompañadas de leves mareos y generalmente se presentan en las mañanas. Pero lo que en definitiva me hizo sospechar sobre esta posibilidad fue el sentido del olfato sensible que Eren comenzó a experimentar.

Hizo una pausa. Nadie habló.

—Al estar en un embarazo —prosiguió—, a veces se perciben olores que antes pasaban desapercibidos, o aromas a los que se estaba acostumbrado, causan repulsión. Esto lo comprobé poniendo un ajo bajo su almohada por tres días. Eren despertaba sintiéndose como si lo hubiese masticado, pero eso se debía a su extrema sensibilidad en el olfato. Esa misma sensibilidad era la que le hacía vomitar al no poder soportar el aroma de los alimentos.

La segunda pausa que hizo fue para repasar en su cabeza todo lo importante que debía comunicar, ya que existían otros detalles que solo le pertenecían a ella como científica.

—Por supuesto, nada de eso era del todo concluyente, así que había comenzado previamente a medir su temperatura y pulso. Con ello pude comprobar otros tres síntomas típicos de embarazo: aumento de temperatura basal, elevado ritmo cardíaco y baja presión arterial —señaló, mirando a Eren—. Con basal me refiero a la temperatura del cuerpo descansado, como cuando te despiertas en la mañana. En una mujer, la temperatura basal ronda los 36 grados centígrados y cerca del momento de la ovulación puede aumentar medio grado. Eren estaba sobre los 40. ¿Sientes más calor de lo normal, no?

Eren asintió de inmediato y comentó:

—Pensé que era por el sobreesfuerzo de mi cuerpo.

—¿Con 40 grados no significa que tiene fiebre? —preguntó Gunta.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Hanji—, para cualquier ser humano eso sería tener fiebre, pero en el caso de Eren su temperatura normal es de 39 grados, debido a su condición de titán. En las mañanas llega a 40 por lo que acabo de explicar.

—Hanji, ¿es una certeza? —preguntó Erwin— ¿Eren de verdad está embarazado?

—Por la naturaleza anormal de él, no puedo tener certeza de nada —dijo Hanji— pero todos los síntomas son consistentes con un embarazo, incluyendo el vientre abultado, el color de la orina y sus malestares.

Cuando dijo "vientre abultado", todas las cabezas se volvieron a Eren, quien estaba envuelto en una manta sin ajustar a su cuerpo. Fue obvio para todos que él había intentado esconder ese detalle.

—Yo diría que estoy 60% segura —continuó Hanji.

—Un 60% no me parece suficiente para confirmar esta situación —estableció Erwin—. Debes lograr una confirmación por lo menos sobre el 90%. No podremos manejar esto frente a las autoridades de Sina sin saber precisamente a qué debemos atenernos.

—Le siento moverse.

Los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se abrieron de par en par con lo dicho por Eren.

La taza que Levi sostenía en su mano derecha, desde el borde superior, resbaló y se hizo añicos contra la mesa.

**VIII**

El primero en reaccionar fue Auruo:

—¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Eren es un hombre!

—Sí, pero no es tan descabellado si tienes en cuenta que los titanes no tienen un sexo definido —explicó Hanji, satisfecha por la sorpresa evidente en todos. La mirada impactada que Levi mantenía desde la afirmación de Eren le parecía especialmente placentera—. En otras palabras, podríamos decir que contienen ambos sexos y en este caso fue usado el adn femenino. La otra mitad de Eren es la de un ser humano y en esta especie es un hombre quien penetra y fecunda. Si juntas ambos factores, no es imposible.

De pronto gritó emocionada.

—Sería interesante saber si puedes ser embarazado por una mujer, ¡es algo que tendremos que comprobar más adelante, Eren! Ahora te preñaste de Levi, pero después debemos que intentarlo con…

—¡Mayor! —exclamó Eren, viendo con terror a Levi, quien acababa de pasar de su mirada conmocionada a cerrar de plano los ojos.

—Es un hecho, entonces —afirmó Erwin, llamando la atención de Eren, quien volvió a mostrarse deprimido.

—Yo aún no lo puedo creer del todo, Comandante —dijo—, aunque le siento moverse, esta situación me parece... increíble.

—Ya te lo dije, Eren —intervino Hanji— No es más sorprendente que tu condición de titán.

Se quedaron en silencio. Erwin no tardó en retirarse de la sala con Mike, diciendo que crearía un plan de contingencia, ya que la situación podía volverse en contra de ellos si llegaba a oídos de Sina antes de que estuviesen preparados.

—¿Con el Capitán? —cuestionó Petra luego de unos minutos, quien se había quedado estancada en ese punto de la conversación.

Al escucharla, los presentes observaron a Levi, quien se puso de pie con la mirada oscurecida, fija en Eren. Casi al mismo tiempo todos lo imitaron con miedo y enfilaron su retirada hacia la puerta en franca huida, incluido el mismo Eren. El Capitán lucía aterrador en ese momento.

—Eren —dijo Levi con tono exigente.

El aludido se detuvo y tragó saliva.

—Suerte, Eren —deseó Hanji, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Eren le dio una mirada entre suplicante y enfadada antes de verle desaparecer por completo. «Siempre me dejan solo y lo único que hacen es desearme suerte», lamentó en su cabeza. Se removió incómodo, insistió en pasar saliva y se quedó allí de pie, de espaldas al Capitán. Difícilmente recordaba haber estado más asustado en su presencia. Apenas se atrevió a girar y quedar frente a él, pudo percatarse que su expresión era muy intensa, similar a la que tenía al estar decidido a eliminar un titán.

—Señor, ¡yo no le dije nada! —exclamó acobardado.

—Levántate la camisa —ordenó Levi.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Quiero verlo por mí mismo. Hazlo.

Como Eren no reaccionó y sólo continuó inmóvil, Levi perdió la paciencia y salvó la distancia entre ellos. Abrió la manta con la mano izquierda y elevó la camisa hasta su pecho con la otra. Sí, el vientre estaba abultado en una curva considerable, pero no fue hasta que posó su palma derecha en ella que algo pasó en su interior.

Le sintió moverse. Eren, que también lo había percibido, se quebró.

—No sé qué saldrá de mí —dijo con una voz rota que se resistía a soltar las ideas que tanto lo habían torturado en la intimidad de su habitación—. No sé si será un humano, un titán o algo peor.

Levi retiró la mano.

—No pienses en ello. No hay forma de saberlo —replicó.

—Si es un titán lo despreciará, ¿no es así?

La pregunta provocó que Levi entrecerrara los ojos y dijera su nombre con intención:

—Eren.

—¿Qué?

—Cálmate.

Eren le dio la espalda. Se daba cuenta de las ganas que tenía de soltar todo. Guardarse para sí sus temores personales no era algo que funcionara frente a Levi. Siempre terminaba por manifestárselos de una u otra manera, como si su opinión bastara para hacerlo sentir en el rumbo correcto.

—No puedo, esto es algo totalmente distinto a mi transformación —dejó ir por fin y aunque se arrepintió de abrir la boca, no pudo parar—: Al menos eso puedo usarlo para conseguir mi objetivo de eliminar todos los titanes y hacer la humanidad libre, pero esto…

—¿Esto qué? —cuestionó Levi, luego de una larga pausa.

—Es una rareza —masculló—, algo que…

—Por supuesto que es una rareza —interrumpió Levi—. Tú mismo lo eres.

Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, herido.

—Tiene razón, aunque hay algo que necesito advertirle —se detuvo y lo observó por sobre su hombro; Levi le devolvió una mirada interrogante—. Lo he pensado mucho y no sé qué pasará ahora, pero no permitiré que nada le suceda, ¿entiende? A lo que sea que salga de mí, nadie le pondrá una mano encima. Nadie.

Levi hizo un sonido de interés.

—¿Qué te hace imaginar que yo no pienso lo mismo?

Eren lo miró con sorpresa y cuando percibió sus ojos humedecerse, se cubrió la cara con la palma derecha. El torrente de emociones que la respuesta de su superior había desatado era difícil de explicar.

Levi le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—Somos fuertes, Eren. Nadie podrá tocarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera si se lo ordenan, Capitán?

**IX**

—Mayor Hanji, el Comandante Erwin quiere verla.

Hanji dejó de escuchar tras la puerta y le hizo un gesto de silencio al cabo. Volvió a apoyarse en la madera, pero no logró captar ninguna otra palabra. ¿Qué le habría respondido Levi? ¿De verdad sería capaz de sacrificar lo que saliera de Eren ante una orden?

Conociéndolo, era seguro que sí. Si se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Eren, dudaba que fuera de forma desinteresada. Algo debía sentir por él, pero era un sujeto que había visto por varios años obedecer cada una de las órdenes de Erwin, ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto con esto, por muy implicado que estuviese?

Apretó más el oído, tratando de escuchar algo más. Entonces la puerta se abrió y ella soltó un sonido alarmado, ya que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer hacia adentro.

—Muévete, loca de los fenómenos —ordenó Levi, observándola con su misma expresión de siempre, aunque había enojo en su voz.

—Fenómeno de la limpieza —devolvió, por pura costumbre—, ¿te harás cargo de tu responsabilidad?

Surgió un duelo de miradas entre ambos que solo fue interrumpido por la voz del soldado enviado por Erwin.

—Mayor —insistió el cabo.

—Espere un segundo —pidió y pasó por el lado de Levi como si no existiera, ignorando su siseo molesto, para asomarse al interior. Eren estaba sentado en la mesa, con el rostro enterrado en un brazo. Era obvio que estaba llorando.

—¡Eren! —exclamó preocupada.

—El Comandante la necesita —volvió a hablar el cabo, con menos paciencia en su voz.

Hanji apretó los dientes. En esas condiciones, no podría hablar con Eren en paz para decirle que ella estaba de su lado.

—Ya voy —repitió con resignación y, luego de darle un vistazo enojada a Levi, siguió al soldado por los pasillos hasta la planta superior donde se ubicaba el despacho de Erwin. Entró sin tocar y se cuadró ante su escritorio.

—¿Qué deseas? —cuestionó, ansiosa por terminar pronto para ir en apoyo del muchacho.

—Tu opinión —puntualizó Erwin con calma—. ¿Qué podemos esperar de esta situación?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —indagó sin comprender.

—Lo que requiero saber es qué crees que nacerá de Eren —explicó Erwin—. De eso depende cómo plantearé esto en Sina.

Hanji meditó su respuesta:

—Es imposible saberlo con certeza, pero mi hipótesis es que lo engendrado será como Eren —elucubró, consciente de que la opinión que entregara sería determinante para proteger el futuro de Eren—. Poseerá la capacidad de transformarse y tendrá forma e inteligencia humana. No creo que Sina deba considerarlo un peligro para la humanidad, menos con ellos como padres.

—Como tú dijiste, es imposible saberlo —destacó Erwin, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando el mentón en ellos.

—Son Eren y Levi —recordó Hanji, vehemente.

—La naturaleza de Eren es impredecible —dijo Erwin, suavemente.

—Espera un momento, Erwin —atajó Hanji—, es innecesario asumir el peor escenario. Deberías tomarlo con calma.

—Eso no haría ningún bien. Sin duda la Policía Militar creerá que estamos trayendo un nuevo peligro para la humanidad.

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿¡No estarás pensando en sacrificarlo, verdad!?

—Espero que no sea necesario.

—¡Erwin! —elevó la voz, indignada por lo que acaba de escuchar— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—No soy capaz de prever cuáles serán las órdenes de Sina —argumentó Erwin—. Tanto si es un titán o un semi humano, le temerán igual o más que al mismo Eren.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó con saña— Eren jamás lo entregaría.

—¿Crees que pueda traicionarnos?

Hanji no se detuvo ni un segundo a pensar su respuesta:

—No, lo que creo es que nadie tiene derecho a arrebatarle lo que surgirá de él —dijo con convicción—. Es cierto que ignoramos con certeza cuál será su naturaleza, pero es un hijo de todas formas. Debe verse de ese modo.

—Será una situación difícil —concluyó Erwin.

—Tan difícil como tú lo quieras —señaló, recalcándole que la responsabilidad estaba directamente en sus manos—. Aunque si esa es la decisión que vas a tomar, puedo anticiparte que me perderás a mí y a Eren. Quizás también a Levi y todo su escuadrón.

Los ojos de Erwin se oscurecieron. Hanji consideró ese un buen momento para desaparecer de allí.

**X**

Eren continuaba con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos. No se había movido de la sala desde que Levi había pasado por su lado para irse, sin decirle nada. Sus esfuerzos por parar de llorar fueron en vano.

"—Somos fuertes, Eren. Nadie podrá tocarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera si se lo ordenan, Capitán?"

Le había hecho una pregunta demasiado directa, sin embargo, Levi se había quedado en silencio.

Y ese silencio dolía.

¿No podía ser cierto, verdad? Él no sería capaz de permitir que le arrebataran a lo que sea que estuviese anidado en su interior. Su carácter era fuerte, pero jamás había dado muestras de no tener en consideración sus sentimientos o los de cualquier otra persona que lo rodeara.

Lo que había pasado entre ellos era una muestra de su sensibilidad.

Comenzó a recordar cómo se dio todo. Poco después de llegar al Castillo, la Mayor Hanji pidió permiso para experimentar si era posible detener su transformación de titán de forma exitosa, cortándole brazos y piernas en el proceso. Para ello lo habían metido en un pozo donde debía transformarse a la señal, pero aunque vio la bengala elevarse en el cielo, no logró hacerlo por más que mordió sus manos. Después de esa prueba fallida, estaba tomando un té junto al escuadrón de Levi en el instante en que una cuchara resbaló de sus dedos —producto del dolor de sus heridas que no sanaban—. Nada más querer alcanzarla, su brazo se transformó en titán, sin que él deseara hacerlo. Se preguntó desesperado en ese momento «¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no en el pozo?»

Lo peor fue darse cuenta que todo el escuadrón con el que había estado compartiendo una agradable taza de té, había estado dispuesto a matarlo en un segundo. Ese descubrimiento de la enorme desconfianza que le tenían lo golpeó muy fuerte, incluso teniendo en cuenta que el Capitán Levi le había explicado luego que esa era la forma en la que sobrevivía la elite de las Tropas de Exploración: tomando decisiones frías y rápidas, por más desagradables que pudiesen ser.

Sin embargo, aunque comprendió sus palabras y la Mayor Hanji convenció al grupo sobre que su transformación había sido involuntaria, no logró sacarse de adentro la sensación de que se encontraba solo, que nunca nadie podría volver a confiar 100% en él porque era un monstruo. Lo único con lo que podía contar era con la fidelidad de Armin y Mikasa. Ellos eran los únicos que sí confiarían en él, pasara lo que pasara, ya que lo conocían desde antes que su naturaleza de titán se revelase.

Esos pensamientos lo torturaron hasta la noche de ese mismo día, cuando Levi se acercó al sótano del castillo, donde se encontraba su habitación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le había preguntado.

—Bien, señor.

—¿Sanaron las heridas de tus manos?

—Sí, Capitán.

—Muy bien —había aceptado Levi, girando para marcharse—. Prepárate bien. Pronto tendremos una misión en la que se comprobará tu utilidad.

Eren había asentido ausente. De pronto notó que el Capitán le miraba con atención. Se sintió expuesto, de igual modo como si todos sus pensamientos hubiesen sido leídos por él.

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión, Eren?

—No, yo… —había titubeado. Su primera intención fue negar, pero se encontró a sí mismo diciéndole la verdad—: Sólo me preguntaba si usted alguna vez podrá confiar en mí.

—Eso no es necesario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con tono herido.

—El lema de la Tropa de Exploración es "Sólo la voluntad nos hará regresar con vida de una exploración" —recitó Levi—. Por eso te elegí. "Voy a matar a todos los titanes", ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste? —hizo una pausa— Me basta confiar en tu fuerza de voluntad.

Eren, que había mantenido la mirada en el suelo, la elevó al sentir la puerta cerrarse. Los pies del Capitán entraron en su campo visual, sobresaltándolo.

—Tu voluntad no puede ser detenida, ¿verdad, Eren?

En ese instante quiso decir «No, señor», pero estaba tan nervioso por la cercanía del otro que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir más los ojos al sentir una mano en su mentón y su boca contra la suya. Ese simple acto había bastado para desatar toda su necesidad. Se había aferrado a sus ropas, impidiéndole que se separara y cuando sus ojos fieros dieron en su rostro, le suplicó con la mirada que no se detuviera.

Había terminado con él en la cama, desnudos, dejando que el Capitán entrara en su cuerpo como nunca imaginó que sería posible. La fuerza de su superior le otorgaba toda la seguridad que en ese momento anhelaba.

«Pero no había sido más que eso» pensó dejando de recordar «Él hizo eso para consolarme, ¿verdad? Por nada más».

Había sido un tonto por preguntarle si protegería al ser en su interior a toda costa, incluso por sobre las órdenes de Erwin o Sina. Levi era un hombre considerado, pero jamás pasaría a llevar la cadena de mando, a pesar de su aterradora fuerza que le permitía matar a dos titanes en cosa de segundos.

De pronto percibió un movimiento en su estómago y volvió sentirse tan lejano a la humanidad como cuando su naturaleza de titán había sido descubierta por todas las Tropas junto a los muros —y casi había sido asesinado por una bala de cañón—; igual de solo y apartado como luego de transformarse al coger la cuchara. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él viniera a calmarlo otra vez.

«Pero eso no va a suceder, ¿no es cierto, Capitán Levi?»

Lo que tenía dentro acomodándose le hacía recordar que era un fenómeno, un monstruo para todos los de la Legión. Incluso para el escuadrón de Levi, los que recién habían decidido darle una oportunidad afirmando que el futuro dependía de él, que lo protegerían; ¿cambiarían de opinión al pensar bien en las implicancias de su embarazo? Quizás debía estar preparado para que volviesen a intentar matarlo a la primera oportunidad en que algo saliese mal.

¿Armin y Mikasa le apoyarían? Sí, creía que aún podía confiar en ellos, pero no logró evitar que lo asaltarla el temor de que les resultara el colmo de lo inhumano por ser, además un titán, un bicho raro que ahora daría a luz quizás qué.

Sí, no podía saber qué iba a nacer de él. ¿Sería humano o titán? ¿O ambas cosas? ¿Sería algo diferente, inimaginable?

Apretó los dientes para contener las ganas de continuar llorando. Había pasado muchos días en cama, sin otra cosa que hacer que percibirlo allí. Y ese algo en su interior le hacía creer que le entendía y que reaccionaba a sus emociones. Le sentía moverse con fuerza, como haciéndole saber que ya estaba presente, a pesar de tener solo un mes de embarazo. No, el problema de la forma era lo de menos. Lo que tenía en su interior le comprendía, estaba seguro. Era un ser inteligente y con sentimientos.

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora con él? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento la única certeza que tenía es que lucharía. Lucharía contra los titanes con la misma determinación con la que protegería a su hijo.

«Mi hijo», repitió en su mente.

—Te lo prometo. Te cuidaré —dijo en voz alta.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que su abdomen era pateado desde el interior. Tanto que le costó reaccionar luego de recibir un manotazo en la espalda.

—¡Así se habla! Ese es el Eren que yo conozco —lo felicitó Hanji, feliz—. Ahora volvamos a tu habitación y deja de lagrimear. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El loco de la limpieza no te decepcionará.

Hanji lo decía con conocimiento de causa, porque aparte de que Eren tenía todo su apoyo, asimismo podía contar con el de Levi. Hanji se lo había cruzado luego de salir del despacho de Erwin. Él estaba apoyado en la muralla, con un pie en ella y dijo una sola frase al pasar por su lado, antes de entrar:

—Asumiré la responsabilidad, loca de las gafas.

**XI**

Levi permanecía en silencio mientras Erwin revisaba unos papeles recién llegados de Sina, sin darse por aludido por su presencia. No le había mirado ni una sola vez.

Desde que había entrado bajo su servicio, varios años ya desde eso, era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía enojar. Podía verlo con claridad en sus facciones, más duras de lo normal.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —interrogó Erwin de pronto.

Levi soltó un sonido de irritación.

—Los detalles son innecesarios.

Erwin dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y juntó ambas manos en un puño.

—¿No crees que esto compromete tu responsabilidad? —cuestionó— Tú sabes el plan que tenemos por delante, es necesario descubrir al traidor entre nuestras filas.

—Por supuesto. Esto no afecta en nada nuestros planes —afirmó Levi estoico—. Lo que haremos en ese bosque será proteger a Eren con nuestra vida. No es distinto a lo que deseo hacer.

—¿Y si en un futuro fuese necesario exterminarlo? Si por ejemplo, se saliera de control sin retorno.

—Erwin —interrumpió Levi.

—Es algo que podría suceder.

Levi le mantuvo la mirada:

—Sé muy bien que Eren será usado como arma de la humanidad. E incluso si yo me opusiera a ese fin, el mocoso no lo permitiría —señaló—. No dejaría de luchar. Su motivación para exterminar titanes es muy fuerte.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás si sale un peligro superior de su vientre?

La pregunta de Erwin no lo tomó por sorpresa. Había comprendido con claridad cuál era su punto.

—No me importa lo que salga de él, lo controlaré —declaró, respondiendo directamente a la cuestión—. Pero si te sirve como arma, no lo tendrás.

Erwin cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Eso pensé.

—Tú conoces mi pasado —continuó—. Ya he sacrificado demasiado por la causa. Mi engendro es mi límite.

—No puedo prometerte que estará a salvo, Levi. Esto no debió suceder.

Levi se acercó más al escritorio tras las palabras acusadoras de Erwin.

—Si lo que deseas es que admita que cometí un error tocando a Eren, eso tendrás: fue un error que no pensaba repetir —admitió, con voz dura—. Ese error tuvo una inesperada consecuencia de la que debo hacerme cargo. Y si quieres que sea sincero, mis sentimientos por ese mocoso no son los que debería tener un oficial de mi rango, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sentía por el bien de la misión.

—¿Y ahora? —presionó Erwin.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi engendro es mi límite.

Luego de su reiteración, se midieron en silencio. Erwin fue el primero en volver a hablar:

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Maneja esto lo mejor que puedas con Sina —recomendó Levi, instantáneamente y continuó—: A cambio Eren y yo lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos. No cambiaremos los planes, solo el tiempo en que los ejecutaremos. Podrás apoyarte en nosotros.

—No puedo creer que la situación pueda ser vista de la misma forma —rechazó Erwin—. Esto cambia todo.

Levi le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

—Lo único que cambiará es que tendremos una razón más fuerte para vencer.

Erwin asintió y Levi sonrió levemente luego de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Había ganado.

Ahora lo único que tenía por delante era una conversación muy seria con Eren.

**Continuará…**

**¿Le gustó? ¿No le gustó? Como siempre, no duden en dejarme sus impresiones. Todo sirve para mejorar.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¿Quién es el padre?**

**XII**

Levi caminaba rumbo al sótano pensando en la tarea que le había encomendado a Erwin. Sin duda no sería fácil de realizar. El temor de los cerdos de Sina —motivado por la naturaleza titánica de Eren— solo había sido calmado momentáneamente en el juicio en base a su propio poder. Ellos confiaban en que si Eren se descontrolaba o los traicionaba, él estaría ahí y lo asesinaría de inmediato. Sin embargo, ahora que se había implicado de forma personal con quien debía vigilar, las autoridades y la Policía Militar volverían a temerle al mocoso. Y todo su terror se vería redoblado al saber la existencia del engendro que tenía dentro.

«Reflexiona bien en lo que harás, Erwin», pensó.

Se sentía inquieto al respecto, pero era en vano preocuparse. Había estado bajo su servicio los suficientes años para tener claro que podía confiar en la efectividad de sus estrategias políticas. Las capacidades de ese sujeto en aquel campo eran inigualables.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Eren y no hubo respuesta. Se extrañó porque las lámparas de aceite estaban encendidas en el interior, lo sabía porque la luz se filtraba por debajo de la madera hacia el pasillo menos iluminado. Tampoco obtuvo nada al segundo intento. El mocoso debería estar ahí, ya que había revisado previamente en la sala en que lo vio por última vez, encontrándose solo con los más veteranos de su escuadrón. Ninguno de ellos conocía su paradero. ¿Acaso él todavía no regresaba a su habitación? Eso era inaceptable. El chico sabía que tenía prohibido vagar solo sin ningún oficial de su unidad que lo acompañase. Esa había sido la única regla que le impuso para brindarle relativa libertad en su desplazamiento. Eren no era tan tonto como para desobedecer, incluso bajo su excepcional situación.

Iba a retirarse —dispuesto a revisar cada rincón del castillo hasta encontrarlo— cuando escuchó un ruido sordo. Se quedó quieto y concentrado. De inmediato pudo detectar otro sonido más definido que logró identificar: era el crujido de madera atribuible a una cama. Frunció el ceño. Eren estaba sin dudas en el interior.

—Eren, abre —pidió demandante.

Golpeó por tercera vez.

—¡Eren! —ordenó, perdiendo la paciencia.

La puerta se abrió con violencia.

—Sí que eres enojón, Levi —dijo riendo Hanji. Él adoptó una expresión neutra y trató de pasar por su lado para entrar, pero ella le cortó el paso y lo obligó a retroceder, hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Sabes cómo se comporta una mujer con período, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Habla claro —demandó.

—Eren está hormonal, es decir, increíblemente más sensible. Trátalo con cuidado. Se merece un mínimo de tu consideración después de lo que le hiciste. Y no me refiero solo a hacerlo llorar. Esa panza prominente que tiene es obra tuya.

Levi siseó molesto.

—Deja de inmiscuirte —exigió.

—Sí, claro —se burló Hanji—. La salud de Eren es mi responsabilidad. No quiero que empeores su estado.

—Eren es por completo mi responsabilidad —replicó cortante—. Apártate, loca de los fenómenos.

Hanji obedeció, moviéndose hacia a un lado, pero apenas Levi puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, le escuchó decir:

—Como si a ti no te gustara ese fenómeno en particular.

No alcanzó a soltar la réplica ácida que se le vino a la cabeza, Hanji salió a trote de allí y desde el final del pasillo le gritó que cuidara a Eren y que al menos se dignara a tocar antes de entrar.

—Maldita demente —se quejó en voz alta.

Miró la puerta un par de segundos y volvió a tocar.

—Entre —le escuchó decir a Eren.

Levi no se lo hizo repetir dos veces.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendías evitarme?

Eren, quien estaba sentado sobre las colchas y apoyado en el respaldo, lució cohibido y negó con la cabeza.

—La Mayor Hanji me impidió responder poniendo una mano en mi boca —explicó—. Por poco me ahoga.

«Y luego soy yo quien tiene que cuidarlo», pensó Levi, «cuando es ella el real peligro». Eren apartó la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Lamento todo esto, Capitán.

—¿Qué lamentas? —preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

—Haberlo enredado en esto. Yo sé que lo sucedido entre nosotros no tenía para usted ninguna relevancia y...

Levi cortó su palabrería sin sentido con información más importante:

—Lo discutí con Erwin.

Eren volvió sus ojos verdes, grandes y atentos hacia él.

—Le dije que no tocaría al Engendro —informó—. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

—¿Engendro? —repitió Eren, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tienes una mejor forma de llamarlo?

—¡Usted está esperando que sea un monstruo! —acusó.

Levi caminó hacia él y se sentó sin ceremonias en el borde de la cama. Vio a Eren removerse inquieto ante su cercanía y la fija observación que estaba realizando, directa a su rostro. De pronto sintió un impulso y no se molestó en reprimirlo. Su mano derecha aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Eren y se quedó descansando sobre ella.

La reacción del mocoso fue quedarse paralizado y adquirir una expresión de sorpresa. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse hasta arder.

—Eren, monstruo o no, es mío también —dijo.

—¿Entonces no dejará que lo maten? —la pregunta fue hecha en voz baja.

—Nadie va a matarlo —replicó.

—Pueden ordenarlo y usted es muy obediente, Capitán.

Levi se tensionó y retiró la mano. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir insultos velados y el comentario de Eren era uno en toda regla.

—Tengo criterio propio, mocoso. Lo tocarán por sobre mi cadáver —la irritación fue clara en su voz.

Eren se inclinó hacia delante y enterró su rostro en su hombro, aferrando la tela de su camisa a la altura de su espalda. Temblaba. No tardó en descubrir que se estaba riendo.

—Pensé que iba a golpearme por decirle eso —confesó Eren. Levi estaba seguro que no lo decía en serio, así que lo dejó pasar.

—¿Los cambios de humor se incluyen en tu estado? —preguntó, todavía fastidiado. El chico había cambiado su ánimo de forma radical en un miserable segundo.

—Sí, lo son —dijo Eren, sonaba feliz —. La Mayor Hanji me comentó que podría pasar del llanto a la risa en cosa de segundos debido a un desajuste hormonal.

—Jodido fenómeno que eres.

Eren rió aún más con su comentario y cuando se enderezó, Levi giró la cabeza y acercó su rostro. Su frente se presionó contra la suya un largo instante mientras sentía el deseo acumularse y correr por sus venas. Hace semanas que no se había permitido tocar a Eren otra vez, consciente de la forma en que podía afectar la misión y al mismo crío, pero la atracción inmediata que había sentido por él— al notar su gran fuerza de voluntad para acabar con los titanes— se había mantenido ardiendo en su interior, haciéndole desear cada día el tocarle de nuevo. Ya no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido un error privilegiar, por una ocasión en años, sus emociones.

Eren se sonrojó más. Levi lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos y le plantó un beso en los labios, metiendo la lengua en su boca como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si lo hubiese hecho cada día.

—Capitán —se asustó, volteando el rostro—, no entiendo, ¿va en serio conmigo?

—Sí —replicó Levi antes de arremeter de nuevo con otro toque más profundo y dominante al tiempo en que lo acomodaba contra la cama. Eren sintió que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo y que su temperatura se elevaba de golpe. Comenzó a responder al beso. Lo único que lo detuvo de atraerlo sobre él y aprisionar su cuerpo con sus piernas fue el recuerdo nebuloso que debía cuidar su abdomen. De improviso rompió el contacto con un sonido húmedo al sentir su propia naciente erección y se giró dándole la espalda. Tenía que detenerse o llegarían muy lejos.

—Capitán, no podemos —negó.

—¿No quieres?

Eren abrió la boca para contestar, aunque de ella solo salió un jadeo al sentir la dureza de su superior contra su trasero. Había sido abrazado por detrás con fuerza.

—S-sí —confesó—, sí quiero, pero la Mayor Hanji me indicó… reposo… absoluto y nada de… movimientos… bruscos.

Todas las pausas entre su oración fueron marcadas por embestidas contra su cuerpo.

—Seré suave.

—Señor, no —intentó detenerlo, pero la boca que se movía ávida por su cuello y la mano que presionó sus genitales, por sobre su ropa, provocó que se sacudiera—. No haga eso, no puedo pensar —se quejó.

Levi hizo oídos sordos a sus súplicas, se quitó ambos guantes y le abrió el pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para tomar su miembro con la mano derecha, comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo que seguía probando su cuello. Le parecía increíble el recuerdo de nunca querer tocar a nada ni a nadie porque todo estaba contaminado, sin embargo, el condenado mocoso no le producía esa sensación, sino al contrario, hacía rugir en él las ganas de tocarlo y lamerlo por todos lados. Los gemidos y jadeos de Eren, sus expresiones torturadas en tanto intentaba resistir el placer, eran otros alicientes nada despreciables.

—No… podemos. Déjeme pensar, por favor —se quejó de nuevo Eren, sofocado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Levi aprovechó para meterle la lengua en la boca, frenético. A la mierda si iba a dejarlo pensar, lo único que deseaba era que siguiera gimiendo para él de esa forma. Eren gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a regresar el beso ávido, hambriento del mismo modo, tanto que Levi no resistió el impulso de ponerlo de espaldas, arrancarle los pantalones y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Presionó sus caderas en el punto exacto y ambos resintieron el contacto que afectó de inmediato sus respiraciones.

Eren tenía tantas ganas de decir "métamelo, señor", pero se contenía por miedo a que eso provocara más a Levi. La primera ocasión en que lo recibió dentro había sido de forma salvaje. Ahora no podía permitir que todo se diera de la misma forma y cuando él cargó su pelvis sobre su miembro despierto de nuevo, clavándolo en la cama, puso aterrado una palma contra su pecho para evitar que comprimiera su vientre.

—Capitán, ¡vamos a hacerle daño!

Levi se detuvo y puso su mano sobre su abdomen.

—¿Acaso no sientes como se mueve, Eren? A él le gusta.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí, pero…

—No voy a aplastarte. Quédate quieto de una vez.

A Eren le fue imposible responder. Levi le había metido un dedo húmedo dentro y estaba distraído ondeando las caderas, de arriba abajo, mientras su interior era expandido.

—Señor… —rogó por última vez.

—Confía en mí, Eren.

Levi se dejó caer en las mantas y volvió a acomodarlo de costado, pegándosele por detrás. Abrió su propio pantalón y humedeció su pene con saliva, tocándose a sí mismo hasta que se guió dentro, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Lo caliente y estrecho de su agujero lo hizo sisear.

—Ahhhh, Capitán, hnn —gimió Eren tratando de arquearse, pero él lo contuvo firme pegado a su cuerpo—. Ahh…

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco… —respondió y al sentir a Levi retroceder para volver a entrar, jadeó—: Ahh. Pero se siente bien.

Levi sonrió con suficiencia al escucharlo y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo que su piel ardía casi hasta el punto de quemar. Sabía que la temperatura de Eren era más elevada en comparación a la de cualquier otro ser humano, eso lo había descubierto por su cuenta mucho antes de que la Loca de los Fenómenos lo explicara frente a todos, aunque ahora Eren ardía más que entonces, cosa que de seguro se debía a su estado. Cerró los ojos y continuó clavándose en su interior. Su palma izquierda sin abandonar nunca la posición sobre la redondez de su vientre.

Eren estaba fuera de sí. Era la primera circunstancia en que su Capitán lo tocaba desde que se había atrevido a involucrarse con él esa una única noche, luego de su desgraciado evento de la cuchara. Enterró la mano derecha en su pelo y la otra la aferró a la sábana. Le sentía tenso y duro detrás, como si cada músculo estuviese siendo usado para empujarse más en su interior. El cuerpo de Levi se sentía increíble. Entonces vino ese toque agresivo en su pene, de la cabeza hasta la base y perdió la noción de todo. Gimió retorciéndose como un gusano y jadeando apremió para que no se detuviera. Las palabras "más fuerte" atoradas en su garganta. Levi lo estaba penetrando en un vaivén que sin ser violento, provocaba que la cama crujiera a medida que se presionaba una y otra vez contra él. Eren se estaba volviendo loco, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con algo así desde ese día?

—Capitán —jadeó desesperado—, por favor…

—Sí —respondió Levi acelerando el ritmo, siguió presionando más fuerte, aunque no todo lo que le hubiese gustado. Lo distraía tener que contenerse. No era suficiente presión. Se detuvo y obligó a Eren a sentarse sobre sus caderas, de frente. Procedió a retirarle la camiseta verde con dos rápidos movimientos y la tela crujió como consecuencia, provocando un sonido de reclamo del otro; a Levi no podía importarle menos en ese momento e incorporándose, se quitó el pañuelo de su cuello y la parte superior del uniforme, los que dejó a un lado. Entonces se recostó hacia atrás y observó a Eren, por completo desnudo y jadeando necesitado sobre su pelvis, demasiado asustado para moverse. O eso pensó, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando la mirada verde se oscureció y le vio elevar todo su cuerpo para dejarse caer sobre su pene. Ambos gimieron.

—Eren… —lo llamó y pareció una orden bien comprendida, porque comenzó a moverse con más velocidad. Era todo un espectáculo, el chico inclinado hacia atrás, batiendo sus caderas encima de él. Llevó una mano nuevamente a su pene y lo masturbó al ritmo que imponía.

—Ah, ah, no, señor —Eren trató de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible contener el orgasmo y se sacudió en espasmos, arqueándose. Se sintió inmediatamente avergonzado por haberse dejado ir tan rápido mientras todavía podía sentir a su Capitán duro en su interior. Sin embargo, no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así, no quería que su superior no quedase tan satisfecho como él se sentía.

Levi vio el cambio en la expresión de Eren, de la vergüenza a la determinación, pero jamás esperó que se quitara de encima, todavía jadeando, y comenzara a bajar por su pecho, lamiendo y succionando.

—Eren —llamó, al sentirlo en el borde de su pantalón entreabierto. Este fue retirado, al igual que su ropa interior, hacia abajo, provocando que se sintiese más expuesto que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

«Maldito mocoso», pensó cuando esa boca húmeda abarcó todo lo que pudo de su miembro y comenzó a subir y a bajar por él. Su cuerpo dio fuertes sacudidas.

—No te sobreesfuerces, Eren.

Sus palabras fueron de plano ignoradas y justo en el momento en que se incorporó para obligarlo a subir, volvió a caer contra la almohada cuando los toques comenzaron a ser solo con la punta de la lengua, desde el glande arrastrándose hacia sus testículos y luego de regreso.

—Maldición, idiota…

En ese juego interminable, pronto se sintió a un paso de terminar e hizo esfuerzos por relegar su deseo hacia un lado, pues la salud de Eren no estaba para mantenerse así a cuatro patas, lamiéndolo como lo estaba haciendo. Corría riesgo de caer sobre su abdomen y aplastar eso que tanto quería proteger. Decidido a poner fin a su desobediencia, se sentó para sujetarlo y atraerlo nuevamente hacia arriba, pero Eren se resistió y volvió a cubrirlo con esa humedad, enterrando su pene hasta su garganta. Ayudado de una mano, lo mantuvo en el límite hasta que estuvo a instantes de correrse. Entonces Eren se separó.

—Eren —gruñó, con la voz ronca de enfado y necesidad.

Lo sintió subir por su cuerpo y su mirada divertida apareció en su campo de visión.

—¿Qué, Capitán? —le escuchó decir, aunque no llegó a responder nada porque el maldito mocoso del demonio había bajado su trasero sobre él, perdiendo por entero su erección en su interior. De nuevo ese calor agobiante, de nuevo se sintió rodeado por la carne estrecha y apretada que lo hizo gemir sofocado. No logró hacer nada más, viendo impresionado como Eren comenzaba a montarlo con los labios separados, incluso apoyando los brazos en la cama hacia atrás. Lo hacía con maestría, con endemoniada coordinación, sin quitar la mirada de su cara. Tuvo que romper el hechizo, viendo hacia un lado, pero enseguida giró su rostro de un lado a otro, soportando las intensas oleadas de placer. Eren quería que se corriera a sus anchas y a toda costa, podía verlo y presentía que se iba a salir con la suya como siguiese moviéndose así.

—Eren —lo llamó con voz profunda y contenida—. Detente, Eren, vas a hacerte daño —ordenó, al borde de perder la conciencia.

—Capitán —gimió Eren.

Fue suficiente, más de lo que podía soportar. Todo se volvió negro y lo empujó a la cama de espaldas, elevando sus piernas, comenzó a penetrarlo en salvajes embestidas que solo terminaron cuando se corrió abundante en su interior. Entonces despertó del arrebato y se encontró con Eren jadeando profusamente, muy rojo. Dejó de sostenerlo y se fijó en su expresión, el chico lo miraba alucinado, como si no pudiese creer lo que había hecho. Por un momento pensó que lo había dañado y se regañó por dejarse cegar así. Enseguida lo escuchó reír y Levi movió la cabeza en negación, saliendo de su interior.

Si el sexo era una batalla, esta la había perdido por completo.

**XIII**

Hanji se movía por los pasillos del castillo a paso rápido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Había regresado al despacho de Erwin luego de recordar súbitamente que no había discutido con él un tema importante: la autorización de realizarle pruebas a Levi. Sus argumentos fueron que era un elemento necesario para su investigación. Eren tenía un mes de embarazo, pero el desarrollo del feto iba muy rápido y de forma fácil era equiparable a cuatro meses de una gestación normal. Si continuaba a ese ritmo, estimaba que entraría en parto en 40 o 45 días más. Cualquier dato que pudiese recopilar del otro progenitor iría en beneficio directo de una mejor preparación para ese momento.

Erwin había accedido advirtiéndole que no presionara a Levi en exceso, pero instándole de todos modos a conseguir toda la información útil que de él pudiese extraer. De esa manera, su amplia sonrisa provenía de la felicidad de saber que pronto conocería más detalles de cómo Eren había conseguido engendrar. Tensa de expectación, había buscado a su próximo sujeto de prueba en todos lados y al no encontrarlo, se dirigió a la única zona que le faltaba por revisar: la habitación de Eren. Quizás él todavía estuviese allí. Sin embargo, nada más llegó al sótano se encontró con la extraña imagen de todo el escuadrón de Levi junto a la puerta.

—Hola, ¿está Levi ahí?

Los tres sujetos se sobresaltaron con su presencia y parecieron no saber dónde esconderse. Fue Petra quien, tiesa, soltó un débil "sí".

—¿Qué sucede, muchachos? Están pálidos.

Nadie respondió. Hanji se encogió de hombros, pero nada más puso la mano en la manilla para entrar, fue sujetada por los cuatro oficiales.

—¡No entre, Mayor! —le gritaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo fue un momento —dijo Erd—, pero…

—Creo que ellos estaban…. —continuó Gunter.

—No lo digan —suplicó Aureo—, fue suficiente trauma para una vida haberlos escuchado.

Hanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Había comprendido rápidamente de qué estaban hablando. Con fuerza arrasó hacia el interior de la habitación, con ellos aún sujetándola. Lo que encontró dentro fue a Eren y Levi, desnudos en la cama y todavía agitados. El olor a sexo era inconfundible.

—¡Mayor! —gritó Eren, espantando.

—¡Levi! —rugió ella con rabia.

El aludido se sentó en la cama y todo su escuadrón sintió escalofríos ante su mirada asesina.

—¡Tratamos de detenerla, Capitán! —se justificaron a la carrera.

—Salgan de aquí.

Ninguno de ellos se lo hizo repetir. Difícilmente recordaban haberlo visto más enojado. Si la Mayor Hanji quería morir, era cosa suya.

Hanji no se sintió para nada intimidada. Caminó hacia la cama, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus puños.

—¿Qué te dije, Eren? Tu caso es sin precedentes, debe ser tratado con extremo cuidado. Te indico reposo absoluto y qué haces tú, ¿eh? Vas y te pones a hacerlo con este… ¡Ahgg! —rugió con rabia— Y tú, Levi, ¿no me dijiste que asumirías la responsabilidad?

—Eso hago.

—¿Tu responsabilidad es tratar de asesinar a lo que Eren tiene dentro?

—Menuda molestia —Levi se puso de pie amenazante, sin importarle su desnudez—, el Engendro está bien. Le ha gustado. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Eren para detener cualquier clase de enfrentamiento y cuando la mirada oscura se desvió a su cara, se dirigió a la intrusa con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de reunir—: Mayor, por favor, le prometo que está bien… el Engendro. Pero por favor, retírese, es vergonzoso.

—No lo vuelvan a hacer —exigió Hanji.

—Cállate, maldita cuatro ojos —respondió Levi, avanzando hacia ella—. Voy a sacarte a patadas.

—Mayor, ¡por favor!

Hanji se dio media vuelta, furiosa. Se retiraba no por la inminente amenaza de un ataque, sino porque el estrés en la cara de Eren era evidente y eso no le haría ningún bien. Levi empujó la puerta detrás de ella, llevándose su cuerpo en el camino, por lo que reaccionó picada y metió un pie entre medio, deteniendo la madera.

—Ah, lo olvidaba —dijo—: Erwin me ha autorizado para analizarte de pies a cabeza.

Vio por el resquicio de la puerta que la expresión de Levi se transformó.

—No —dijo terminante.

—Es una orden —recordó—. No puedes negarte.

—He dicho que no.

La rotunda negativa de Levi no la amilanó:

—Los datos que consiga de ti son vitales para comprender mejor al que ustedes llaman Engendro. Incluso pueden ser útiles para mantenerlo con vida si hay complicaciones en el parto que, a todo esto, dudo que se demore algo más de un mes en llegar.

—¿Tan poco tiempo? —se escuchó la voz espantada de Eren desde el interior del cuarto.

—Además todavía no sé cómo voy a sacarlo —continuó argumentado—. De más está decir que Eren carece de una "salida natural" y no sabemos de qué forma se reproducen los titanes. Necesito todos los datos que pueda conseguir. ¿Aún así vas a negarte?

—Lo haré —masculló Levi, cediendo por fin—. Ahora lárgate.

—Yujuuuu —celebró Hanji—, te espero en mi laboratorio. Y por cierto, tienes un lindo cuerpo —se burló.

Levi logró cerrar la puerta con un portazo y por poco le corta el pie. Sin tomarlo en cuenta, Hanji dio un salto con ganas con los puños elevados en señal de triunfo. Había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para proseguir con su investigación.

**XIV**

—¿Está seguro? ¿De verdad se dejará revisar por ella? —preguntó Eren, luego de ver a Levi regresar sobre sus pasos. Lucía como un condenado a muerte— Creo que no será grato para usted.

—Por supuesto que no será grato. De solo pensarlo me parece repugnante.

Sin decir más, Levi tomó sus ropas e ingresó al baño. Eren pudo escuchar el agua correr y otra vez se sintió deprimido por traerle tantas molestias. Era imposible sentirse cómodo en esa situación, pero para cuando él estuvo de regreso, ya sabía lo que quería decir:

—Si desea negarse, yo lo entenderé, Capitán.

—Olvídalo, Eren —desestimó su superior—. Si es necesario para asegurar su supervivencia, lo haré.

Eren tembló de algo muy parecido a la emoción. Todavía le resultaba increíble que él estuviese dispuesto a proteger de esa forma al ser albergado en su interior.

—¿Entonces no le molesta? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Eren apuntó su estómago. Levi, que estaba parado junto a la cama anudando el pañuelo en su cuello, gruñó:

—¿Qué necesitas ver para notar mi interés?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Eren de inmediato—, es que nunca imaginé que usted reaccionaría tan bien. Es casi como si fuese una situación cotidiana. Me descoloca.

—No seas ingenuo, Eren. ¿Quién podría tomarse con naturalidad semejante noticia? —cuestionó.

—Pero usted no reaccionó mal.

Levi volvió a clavar su mirada oscura en él y preguntó:

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—No lo sé —negó Eren—, pero imaginé que por lo menos se negaría a creerlo, después de todo, era imposible predecir que algo tan antinatural como esto sucedería, ¿verdad? Odiarme es lo menos que usted…

—Eren —cortó Levi, intuyendo cuál era su punto entre tanta palabrería sin sentido—, como miembro de las Tropas de Exploración tengo muy desarrollada la habilidad de tomar decisiones rápidas. Si me dedicara a no creer lo que tengo al frente, ya estaría muerto. Me impediría reaccionar, menos podría guiar a mi escuadrón.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio y Levi prosiguió:

—Como soldado he perdido la incredulidad. Hace un siglo, los seres humanos no podían creer que algo tan antinatural como los titanes aparecieran en la tierra y comenzaran a masacrarlos. Esa actitud fue en gran parte la culpable de que casi los exterminaran por completo. Hace un mes atrás todos quienes vivían al interior de estas murallas cometieron el mismo error, se negaron a creer que una persona común y corriente como tú pudiese transformarse en titán y estuvieron a punto de convertirte en su enemigo, cuando era innecesario resistirse tanto. ¿Acaso lo que hay allí afuera no es suficiente para hacernos creer lo inimaginable?

Eren asintió y parecía muy atento a sus palabras. ¿De verdad tenía que explicarle todo?

—No es que no me haya sorprendido, Eren —confesó—, pero siendo una realidad, no queda más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Eren meditó sobre esas palabras y determinó que no le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Presa de la curiosidad, dijo:

—Puedo entender ahora su reacción y por qué pudo asumir de inmediato mi condición. Lo que no entiendo es de dónde proviene su deseo de protegerlo.

Levi intentó no irritarse. No era de su agrado repetir lo que había expresado con anterioridad.

—Eren, ya te dije que lo salga de ti, me pertenece también.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Me permite contarle algo? —preguntó Eren y ante el asentimiento de su Capitán, buscó las palabras adecuadas—, sigo sin saber qué forma tendrá, pero estoy seguro de que tiene inteligencia. Reacciona a todo lo que pienso o siento.

—¿No tiene que ver con una proyección de tus emociones? —sugirió Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizás, pero estoy seguro de que es un ser inteligente. Créame, por favor. Por ejemplo —se sonrojó antes de continuar—, de verdad le gustó lo que hicimos. No ha parado de moverse.

—Por supuesto que le gustó —devolvió Levi.

Eren le vio sentarse en la cama y poner interesado su palma derecha sobre su sobresaliente vientre. Sonrió conmovido. No se le había pasado por alto que Levi no dejaba de tocarle una y otra vez allí, incluso mientras había estado metido en su cuerpo. Solo por eso sabía que era cierto que no le desagradaba, y esa suerte de aceptación inesperada le llenaba de sentimientos difíciles de expresar. El ser en su interior pateó furiosamente y lo hizo quejarse de dolor en voz alta. Puso la mano sobre la de su superior y la mantuvo ahí.

—Siempre hace eso. Si le hablo directamente, es peor —señaló.

—Oh, interesante —susurró Levi—. ¿Me escuchas, Engendro?

Ambos sintieron una corta patada que se detuvo de inmediato. Levi probó otra vez:

—¿De verdad me escuchas?

Una patada con más fuerza se marcó en la piel de Eren, quien no resistió las lágrimas tras sentir cómo manifestaba tan claramente su voluntad.

—No llores —regañó Levi—. Es solo un Engendro inteligente.

Eren negó con la cabeza y como siempre le sucedía en su presencia, no logró callar sus temores:

—No tengo miedo de él ni de lo rápido que crece, sino de lo dicho por la Mayor —expresó afligido—. Si no sabe cómo lo sacará de mí, ¿tendremos realmente una oportunidad de seguir viviendo?

—Deja de preocuparte, Eren —cortó Levi—. Lo resolveremos juntos.

Eren se sintió confortado por esas palabras, dichas en aquel tono que siempre le hacía pensar que se estaba angustiando innecesariamente y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, tal como había hecho antes de acostarse otra vez con él.

—Quédese conmigo esta noche —pidió.

—Lo prefiero —aceptó su Capitán, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo—, la loca del laboratorio puede esperar.

—¡En realidad no! ¡Requiero tus muestras ahora mismo, Levi!

El grito demandante de Hanji, al otro lado de la puerta, los sobresaltó a ambos y Eren —por primera vez— pudo usar la frase que más odiaba escuchar de otra persona:

—Buena suerte, Capitán.

**Continuará…**

**No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios, ya sean negativas o positivas. Ya saben, todo sirve para mejorar o para hacerme comprender de una vez por todas que tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa haha~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¿Quién es el padre?**

**XV**

Levi salió con actitud amenazante desde la habitación de Eren. El aura que despedía era muy oscura, pero Hanji estaba más que acostumbrada a sus desplantes de matón de cuarta. De seguro él extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que podía asesinar a quien se le diese la gana.

—¿Para qué te pusiste ropa? —cuestionó con tono inocente—. Haré que te la quites de todos modos.

Levi eliminó de inmediato la distancia entre ellos y la sujetó con una mano desde el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme, obligándola a bajar a su altura.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó—, no dejaré que hagas más de lo necesario, a menos que quieras convertirte en mierda de titán.

—Ya te he dicho que los titanes no defecan —rió Hanji y enseguida comentó admirada de la inclinación de su 1.70 a los 10 centímetros menos de Levi—: De cerca sí que luces pequeño.

Él apretó más fuerte el agarre en la tela y la sombra en su rostro aumentó.

—Pero no te haré nada desagradable o innecesario —prosiguió ella con esa voz de fanática que siempre lograba crisparle los nervios al otro—. Vamos, no puedo esperar.

A su favor tenía saber cómo manejar al mejor soldado de las Tropas de Exploración. Ya eran muchos años de experiencia lidiando con Levi y sacarlo de quicio de esa manera siempre funcionaba, por ejemplo, para que prefiriera alejarse en vez de seguir confrontándola.

Él chistó con desagrado y la lanzó hacia atrás. Hanji chocó con la pared, soltó una carcajada por lo predecible que era Levi y se puso en marcha, arreglándose las ropas, sin darle importancia a su arranque agresivo.

Levi comenzó a caminar irritado tras ella. Hanji siempre lograba hacerle hervir la sangre de una forma muy distinta a Eren. A veces tenía tantas ganas de cortarla en pedazos que debía recordarse a sí mismo lo valiosa que era —dentro del Departamento de Investigación— para no ceder a sus instintos. En ese momento, estaba en pleno intento de controlarse. Especialmente porque para él era obvio que no podía confiar en su palabra de hacer solo lo necesario. Menos cuando casi la veía saltar de felicidad a cada paso que daba.

—No te pongas tan feliz, basura —masculló—. Me pones los pelos de punta.

—No tienes por qué asustarte —replicó Hanji, mirándolo por sobre el hombro—. Después de todo, esto será por el bien de Eren y de tu hijo.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio incluso cuando entraron en el despacho de la loca, el que estaba dividido en dos estancias. Una contaba con un escritorio y libros por todas partes. La otra era una especie de laboratorio que ella usaba para experimentar con las muestras asquerosas que recolectaba. Se quedó parado en el centro de ese lugar. Ni muerto tocaría alguno de esos sucios elementos, aunque al menos esa demente sabía cómo mantener un buen aseo. No se veía ni una sola mota de polvo en esa habitación, la que se encontraba casi inmaculada, brillante por todas partes. No podía decir lo mismo de la anterior. Las cubiertas de los libros habían adquirido ese color opaco que solo otorgaba la suciedad de mucho tiempo. Le provocaba ganas de no poner un pie allí otra vez.

—Siéntate acá, por favor —suplicó Hanji con voz contenida—. He conseguido que este lugar sea el menos contaminado del castillo. Deberías sentirte a gusto —Al decir eso recordó que tal vez podía darle otra buena motivación para dejarse examinar—: Si cooperas, como incentivo te mostraré el último producto de limpieza que he conseguido. Es muy eficiente.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Levi.

Se oía interesado y Hanji supo que había dado en el blanco:

—Te lo diré después si te portas como un buen chico —afirmó.

Levi volvió a chistar y desvió la mirada. No estaba interesado en seguir viendo hacia la maldita cuatro ojos. Las ganas de ponerle las manos encima —evidentes para él en cada uno de sus gestos— le resultaban perturbadoras.

—Siéntate —ordenó ella—. Y súbete la manga del brazo derecho. Lo primero que haré será tomar tu presión sanguínea y temperatura cada dos horas por tres días.

—¿No es suficiente con una vez?

—Si lo fuera, haría eso, Levi —le respondió Hanji con paciencia.

—No estoy dispuesto a soportarte a mí alrededor por tanto tiempo —sentenció él—. Tienes una hora.

—¡Así no funciona! —exclamó exasperada y probó a presionarlo directamente—: Y si Eren pudo soportarlo, no veo por qué tú no.

—Arréglatelas con eso —sentenció Levi y agregó, luego de una breve pausa—: El mocoso tiene una personalidad débil, no es una sorpresa que cediera a tus caprichos.

Hanji apretó los dientes. Lo conocía bien, no iba a lograr nada más de lo que estuviese dispuesto a dar.

—De acuerdo, una hora —aceptó decepcionada—, pero sin quejas de ningún tipo.

Él frunció el ceño y se sentó, dándole a entender que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Luego, aunque le resultaba evidentemente desagradable, siguió en silencio la indicación de elevar la manga de su camisa. Hanji puso la tela elástica alrededor de su brazo y bombeó aire. La aguja cayó más de lo esperado. Su presión sanguínea le resultó extraña, así que procedió a tomar su temperatura.

—Tú temperatura es baja —informó—, ¿te sientes enfermo?

—Siempre ha sido así —replicó él.

—Mmm… —murmuró Hanji—. 35,4° me parece un exceso.

—Es normal en mí.

La seguridad con la que Levi expresó eso, como un hecho incuestionable, llamó su atención:

—¿En qué te basas para afirmarlo?

—Solo lo sé —cortó Levi—. Confórmate con mi respuesta.

Hanji rodó los ojos y no le quedó más que creer en su palabra. Carecía de tiempo para perder, así que prosiguió con la revisión:

—No te bajes la manga, te haré una sangría. ¿Te han hecho este procedimiento antes?

—No.

Hanji tomó el instrumento y al leer la desconfianza en su expresión, le aseguró:

—He desinfectado esto. No tienes nada que temer.

—Hazlo otra vez.

—¡Levi! —exclamó, pero él retiró el brazo de la mesa—. Eres como un niño —se quejó Hanji—, lo que me recuerda esa anécdota tan entretenida que me sé sobre ti de pequeño y tu relación con los baños de mujeres.

Levi cerró los ojos y se puso de pie. Hanji soltó la carcajada: había logrado fastidiarlo.

—Siéntate, siéntate —pidió, empleando un tono apaciguador—. Está bien, lo desinfectaré otra vez y no te recordaré nada de tu pasado, pero no te marches. No quieres decepcionar a Eren, ¿verdad?

Él no afirmó ni negó sus palabras, pero volvió a sentarse.

—Bien, quédate quieto —pidió ella, realizando un corte en su antebrazo, dejó correr sangre sobre una fuente, la que posteriormente vació a un recipiente adecuado.

Levi se armó de paciencia, dejó que sacara muestras de tejido de la misma zona, que revisara el interior de su boca y examinara sus ojos y su capacidad respiratoria.

—Tienes una condición física increíble —se asombró ella—, nadie creería que eres tan viejo. ¿Le has dicho a Eren que lo doblas en edad con facilidad?

—No tiene importancia —desestimó Levi.

—Claro, porque eres tú quien prueba carne joven —se rió Hanji—. Eres un pervertido en toda regla.

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó él, su tono no admitía más bromas.

—No, aún no —respondió Hanji y meditó sobre el siguiente paso a dar. Había tantas cosas que quería saber de Levi, todas vitales para descubrir el rol que había jugado en la procreación de Eren. «¿Qué tiene él en particular? ¿Pudo esto suceder con cualquier otro?» eran solo algunas de las preguntas a las que necesitaba dar respuesta. Sin embargo, el haber hablado de su relación con Eren fue en definitiva lo que trajo una gran idea a su cabeza.

—Lo que necesito antes de seguir es que me cuentes cómo lo hiciste con Eren —declaró.

Levi, que nuevamente había fingido que no existía mirando hacia la pared del otro extremo, fijó sus ojos en ella.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —preguntó sin interés—. Está claro que la vieja pervertida aquí eres tú.

Hanji sonrió. No le iba a ganar en ese juego.

—No sabemos nada de los titanes y la condición ambivalente de Eren es incluso más desconocida por nosotros —comenzó—. Existe la posibilidad, remota si quieres, de que Eren sea capaz de concebir sin tu esperma. Incuso sin contacto sexual y que esto sea una coincidencia. No lo creo así, pero debo descartar todas las posibilidades —estableció—. Sin embargo, si tengo en cuenta que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, las posibilidades que sea una consecuencia de eso son altísimas. En ese caso requiero saber si tu esperma ingresó en su recto. O si te corriste afuera, ya que de haber sido así, quizás Eren tiene la capacidad de absorber tu semilla por cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

—No sería sorprendente. Es un fenómeno —comentó Levi, desapasionado.

—También es importante que sepa cada posición que adoptaron mientras lo hacían—exigió ignorándolo—. Por ejemplo, para el embarazo de una mujer la postura que se considera más adecuada para quedar embarazada, es con ella acostada de espalda y el hombre entre sus piernas.

—Repugnante —masculló él.

—De ese modo la penetración es más profunda y el semen no pierde su camino, ya que los espermatozoides no luchan contra la gravedad —continuó intentando no extenderse en detalles innecesarios. Sabía que Levi no tenía mucha paciencia—. Esto último es útil no sólo como registro científico para saber en qué zona del cuerpo de Eren comienza la fecundación, sino que también me ayudará en un futuro para descubrir cómo evitar que quede embarazado nuevamente, ¿o vas a aceptar un hijo por cada vez que se lo metas?

Levi hizo ese sonido tan típico suyo de cuando debía hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero que había reconocido como necesario. Algo que sonaba muy parecido a "Tch".

—Por supuesto que no —replicó.

Ella sonrió y apoyó el rostro en un puño. Se disponía a escuchar una agradable historia.

—Adelante —incentivó—, con todos los detalles que puedas, por favor.

Levi gruñó. Hanji veía claro en su expresión que no quería hacerlo y entendió lo difícil que le sería narrar lo que le pedía. De partida él nunca hablaba de cosas personales, ni de su pasado ni de su presente. Tampoco le agradaba abrir la boca si no era estrictamente necesario. Era un tipo reservado y agrio, por lo mismo le parecía espeluznante a todo el mundo.

—Lo puse de cara a la pared, le bajé los pantalones y me metí en él —largó de una vez.

—Oh, contra un muro, ya veo —susurró Hanji interesada y procedió a explicar—: De pie la esperma tiene menos efectividad en cuanto a penetración, en eso es igual que una mujer. ¿Te corriste ahí?

—No, lo puse en la cama.

—Vaya —sonrió—. ¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?

—Abajo.

—De acuerdo, sígueme contando —pidió Hanji.

—Es obvio lo que hice, cuatro ojos. Se lo metí todo lo fuerte que pude hasta terminar.

—De modo que sí te corriste dentro. Eres un viejo muy descarado —rió ella—. Eren llega a darme lástima. A todo esto, te saltaste un detalle importante, ¿lo preparaste?

—No mucho —reconoció Levi, de mala gana.

—¿Dedos con saliva?

Ante su asentimiento, Hanji estalló.

—Qué terrible eres, Levi. Como hombre bien sabes que tu entrada trasera no tiene lubricación y lo espesa que es la saliva humana, ¿de verdad crees que eso suavizó las cosas para Eren? Y además vas y confiesas que no lo preparaste demasiado.

—Se regenera, da igual, ¿no? —masculló él cortante.

—Tiene que haberle dolido mucho, Levi.

—No se oía como si le doliera —replicó.

—Entiendo —dijo contenta de recibir esa información—, así que a Eren le gustó desde el primer instante. ¿Ni siquiera se quejó?

—Eso no es relevante.

—Lo es, también necesito saber la perspectiva del chico. Luego le preguntaré a él para cotejar datos.

Levi gruñó otra vez.

—Nunca cerró la boca —puntualizó.

—¿Nunca dijo que le dolía?

—Sí, pero entre gemidos.

—¿Ah, ah, me duele, ah, ah, más? —cuestionó Hanji, divertida.

—Cállate —cortó Levi con expresión de asco—. Eres desagradable.

—Bien —dijo ella, sin tomarlo en cuenta, asumiendo que había dado en el blanco—. Otra cosa que necesito saber me viene a la mente al recordar el mito de que las mujeres no tenemos por qué tener un orgasmo para quedarnos embarazadas. Eso me sugiere la idea de que en Eren puede ser igual o distinto. Dime, ¿se corrió antes o después de ti?

—Antes.

—¿Contra el muro o contra la cama? —preguntó, ya sin ocultar su diversión.

—En la cama —siseó él. Estaba al borde de explotar. Podía notarlo y no le importaba en absoluto, por lo que continuó:

—¿Te detuviste entonces?

—No.

—¡Le seguiste dando! —se sorprendió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Pensé que eras un viejo más considerado —acusó.

—Deja de decirme así.

—Eres un salvaje en la cama —reprendió Hanji, ignorando su orden—. Definitivamente me da lástima Eren. No sé cómo pudo enamorarse tanto de ti.

Levi frunció el ceño y su mirada expresó extrañeza.

—¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que el chico bebe los vientos por ti desde que llegamos al castillo? —se sorprendió ante su silencio—. Por dios, ¿y tú eres capitán y no te das cuenta de nada? Ahora te falta decirme que tampoco sabes que Petra te daría muchos hijos de tener la oportunidad —Levi otra vez había mostrado la misma actitud, su silencio no era muy decidor, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, dejando claro que no estaba enterado de ninguna de las dos cosas. Suspiró—: No puedo creer que no te percataras, por ejemplo, de que Eren se sobresaltaba cada vez que le hablabas.

—Por miedo —apuntó Levi, recuperando su expresión usual—. Demoró en olvidar la golpiza que le di.

—Claro que hubo algo de eso —reconoció Hanji—, ¿pero entonces por qué se sonroja en cada ocasión que lo miras, según tú?

Levi se mantuvo en silencio. Volvía a tener la mirada perdida en otro lugar.

—Eres un corto de vista —sonrió Hanji—. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te atrajo de Eren? Jamás imaginé que pudieses interesarte en un crío. Ni en nadie, a decir verdad.

—No te incumbe, cuatro ojos. ¿Has terminado?

—No —replicó ella y se puso seria—. Bien, ahora necesito una muestra de tu semen. Hazlo en este recipiente, por favor.

**XVI**

Eren se acomodó de espaldas en la cama, con ambas palmas sobre su vientre. El ser en su interior estaba tranquilo, había dejado de moverse desde que el Capitán se había retirado de su habitación.

«¿Será verdad que lo que siento en el estómago es una proyección de mis emociones como él me sugirió? —se cuestionó a sí mismo—. Quizás mi hijo solo patea cuando yo espero una respuesta de su parte».

De alguna forma, era una idea más tranquilizadora. Asumir que el feto en gestación podía entender lo que decían o cuando se dirigían a él, era aterrador.

—Engendro —dijo en voz alta y él de nuevo pateó en respuesta.

«¿Cómo puedo saber la verdad? —reflexionó—. Quizás debería contárselo a la Mayor Hanji»

Esa idea quedó desechada de solo imaginar que ella comenzaría a querer analizarlo por todas partes de nueva cuenta. Sí, las ganas de preguntarle disminuyeron a cero. No quería sentirse como un objeto nunca más.

Recordar lo que sufría en sus manos le hizo pensar en su Capitán:

«¿Cómo estará en este instante?», meditó. De seguro no se encontraría nada tranquilo en manos de Hanji. Había notado que su superior respetaba el actuar de la Mayor, pero se exasperaba si se le acercaba demasiado o solía retirarse de la sala cuando ella comenzaba a hablar de titanes, descubrimientos científicos o sobre analizarlo a él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Levi siempre había estado presente cuando ella informaba previamente que le haría un chequeo médico. Nunca resistía todo el tiempo en la habitación, ya que el fanatismo de la Mayor lo superaba, pero siempre había aparecido por allí, ¿por qué? ¿Por acompañarlo simplemente o era todo una coincidencia?

Quería saber. Mañana hablaría con él y le preguntaría. Por el momento debía levantarse para asearse, pero se sentía tan relajado y cansado en partes iguales que no encontraba las energías para hacerlo. Volver a acostarse con él lo había dejado en ese estado y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse cómo habían llegado a ese punto otra vez. Tenía claro que le faltaban muchas cosas por comprender y conocer de su superior, pero la idea de que lo estuviese protegiendo en todas esas ocasiones, frente a la Mayor, le hacía palpitar más fuerte el corazón en el pecho.

Sonrió vacilante. No sabía cuál había sido el momento exacto, pero en un punto se había enamorado sin retorno de su Capitán.

Sí, como si su vida no fuese lo suficientemente extraña, se sentía atraído por un hombre para completar la colección de cosas anormales.

—¿Qué tan raro puedo ser? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Y no se había enamorado de cualquier hombre, sino de uno tosco en el trato y cuyo poder sin límites bastaría para asesinarlo en un segundo incluso convertido en titán. Para qué hablar de cuánto se demoraría en eliminarlo en su forma humana. Pensar en esas cosas hizo que una idea impactante lo sacudiera.

«No quiero volver a enloquecer —pensó desesperado al recordar la ocasión en que casi mató a Mikasa en su forma de titán. Sin dudas los oficiales de la Legión no aguantarían que un hecho así volviese a ocurrir—, quiero verte crecer, Engendro».

La nueva patada que recibió desde el interior le hizo soltar un sonido de dolor.

«Pero si es necesario, quiero que sea él. No temeré si es Levi quien lo hace».

En ese instante decidió —apretando los dientes y resistiendo el miedo—, que si se daba el caso de perder el control de su poder de titán, moriría con honor, para ser admirado por su persona, al menos una sola vez en su vida.

**XVII**

Hanji había tomado un frasco de vidrio y se lo había puesto adelante.

—No demores, debes hacerlo aquí —indicó.

—Estás demente si crees que lo haré frente a ti.

—Esta sala está esterilizada, Levi. Si te dejo ir con Eren, contaminarás la muestra.

—¿Y quién diablos habló del mocoso?

Hanji elevó la voz:

—Erwin te ordenó cooperar sin peros, Levi.

—Tsk —siseó él levantándose—, maldita cuatro ojos.

—Sí, sí —replicó ella, apoyando un codo en la mesa y el rostro en su puño cerrado otra vez. Se preguntó si Levi se marcharía, pero él se quedó observándola, como si analizara si efectivamente era cierto lo que debía hacer. Ante su cara inexpresiva y profesional, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.

Hanji decidió de inmediato que ver a ese sujeto abriéndose el pantalón en su presencia no era una imagen desagradable, pero él le dio la espalda mientras sacaba su pene, privándola de poder ver más.

—Si descubro que esto no era necesario, voy a matarte.

—Por supuesto que es necesario —aseguró—. Debo comprender cómo los genes de titán se mezclaron con tu esperma.

Le escuchó gruñir en respuesta.

—No seas cascarrabias —se burló.

—Cállate, me distraes —replicó Levi.

Desde su posición, Hanji podía ver su espalda tensa y su brazo derecho sacudiéndose de forma rítmica. Su codo izquierdo estaba flexionado, probablemente sujetando sus pantalones.

—Deja caer los pantalones si te estorban —señaló—. Después de todo, ya te vi desnudo hoy.

Levi le dio una mirada asesina por sobre el hombro.

—Quieres morir, ¿verdad?

—Tú no puedes matarme —afirmó, descartando esa idea por completo—. Soy necesaria para salvar a tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo veremos —replicó él y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Luego de terminar, le vio dejar el frasco sobre el mueble y pasar por su lado hacia el baño. No tenía que se adivina para saber que había ido a lavarse las manos.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Levi cuando regresó.

—Sí, pero no voy a mentirte. Puede ser que necesite más muestras luego. Como te habías corrido hace poco, la calidad de tu semen no es la misma que en un inicio. Si fallan mis experimentos, deberás darme más.

—Olvídalo.

Levi caminó hacia la puerta, claramente determinado a marcharse. Antes de que saliera, lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre. No estaba segura de que él realmente estuviese interesado en Eren, más allá de lo sexual, pero había concluido que si llegaba a ser así, sería algo muy divertido de ver.

—Eren debe hacer reposo absoluto —le recordó, mirándolo directamente a la cara—. No sabemos cuándo sufrirá complicaciones, así que vigílalo todo lo que puedas durante los días en que yo analizo estas muestras, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando acabe aquí, te relevaré.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Levi cerró la puerta de un portazo. Hanji comenzó a destornillarse de la risa, primero en voz baja y luego a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago. En cuestión de responsabilidades, Levi era muy fácil de manipular, pero lo que más gracia le daba es que él no tenía cómo descubrir que haber relatado esa historia era totalmente innecesario. Había sido solo un invento de su parte para saciar su curiosidad.

—Bien, ahora a trabajar en lo que realmente importa —se dijo a sí misma, nada más pudo parar de reír.

**XVIII**

Levi ignoró a todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino, incluso a Mike que no reprimió su costumbre de olerlo al pasar. Necesitaba una ducha rápido y la necesitaba ya.

Eren se sobresaltó cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe y le vio entrar. Le bastó una breve mirada para notar que había regresado de muy mal humor.

—¿Terrible? —preguntó Eren. Se había guardado en lo profundo de sí la sorpresa de verle volver, pero ese detalle lo hizo secretamente feliz.

—Ni siquiera preguntes —replicó él, con tono duro.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. No había alcanzado a vestirse y por su desnudez ni siquiera se atrevía a sentarse en la cama, aunque se había metido entre las sábanas.

Levi otra vez había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, ilusionándolo con la posibilidad de que esa noche la pasara con él.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—Ponte de pie.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó sin entender.

—Sólo hazlo.

—Señor, estoy…

—Sé que estás desnudo. Simplemente obedece.

Eren se levantó sintiendo toda su cara arder al exponer su cuerpo sin prenda alguna. Pronto comprendió las intenciones de su superior al verlo retirar todas las ropas de la cama. Sobre esas telas lo hicieron y entre las sábanas él mismo se había refugiado luego. De seguro Levi consideraba que las colchas estaban irremediablemente sucias.

Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante los minutos que el Capitán demoró en reemplazar todo por telas limpias. Enseguida le vio tomar un par de toallas.

—¿Se bañará otra vez, señor?

—Tú también, ¿o acaso quieres dormir sucio?

—Ehh, no. —respondió y no mentía, precisamente no se había vestido para tomar un baño.

Levi seguía furioso, podía notarlo y una mano fuerte se posesionó en su nuca. Fue guiado al baño sin palabras y Eren, temblando de expectación, se mantuvo a su lado mientras le veía llenar la tina. Una idea loca se coló en su mente, ¿tal vez el Capitán se bañaría junto a él? No podía ser, Levi al retirar las sábanas que solo habían sido ocupadas por su persona le había dejado claro lo repugnante que le parecía su suciedad.

—Eren.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su superior, quien se había introducido en el agua.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

—¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, golpeado por la imagen de Levi desnudo a través del vapor.

—Ven de una vez.

Eren se acercó, armándose de valor y aceptó la mano que le ayudó a equilibrarse sin tropezar con los costados de la loza. Para cuando estuvo por fin dentro de la bañera creyó que iba a morir de placer. Tener a Levi, pegado en su espalda, refregándolo por todas partes era un sueño del que nunca hubiese deseado despertar.

—Ahh, señor —gimió, sin poder evitar disfrutar en voz alta de sus atenciones.

—Oye, Eren —masculló Levi, enojado—. Contrólate

—Sí, lo siento. Es que se siente bien —murmuró, haciendo esfuerzos para que su miembro no se pusiese más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Al terminar de lavarlos a ambos, Levi se quedó con las manos sobre su barriga un par de minutos y paseó las dos palmas por ella, de arriba a abajo.

—¿Ha estado activo? —le escuchó preguntar.

Eren asintió y comentó:

—Sí, pero patea más cuando está usted cerca.

Levi no dijo nada, pero paseó un poco más sus manos por esa zona.

—Vamos —ordenó luego—. Puedes resfriarte.

Eren se puso de pie y le miró completamente conmocionado cuando fue rodeado por toallas suaves que lo secaron en todas direcciones.

Al volver a la habitación, Eren solo logró abrir las mantas y desplomarse de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Ese era un buen momento para morir de felicidad. Se sentía todavía más débil que antes, pero lo relajado que se percibía su cuerpo amplificaba esa sensación de no estar capacitado para moverse ni un centímetro.

—Ponte algo de ropa, Eren.

—No tengo ni una gota más de energía, señor. Discúlpeme.

Hubo un silencio.

—Deja de decirme así, Eren.

—¿Así cómo? —cuestionó, sin comprender, abriendo los ojos.

—Te has acostado conmigo dos veces. Puede llamarme por mi nombre —replicó Levi, sentándose en la cama, de espaldas a él—. Desde esa puerta para dentro —clarificó, apuntándola.

—Señor, no podría —se negó.

—Levi, ese es mi nombre. En el campo de batalla tendrás que obedecerme con formalidad. No tiene por qué ser igual en estas cuatro paredes. Puedes decirme lo que piensas.

Eren, que estaba sobrepasado de todos los cuidados que acaba de recibir, confesó sin pensar:

—Quiero dormir con usted.

—No te pases —cortó él—. Y deja de decirme "usted".

Eren vaciló al darse cuenta que había hablado impulsivamente, pero no retrocedió:

—No busco ningún trato especial de su parte —murmuró—. Solo se lo pido por esta noche, señor.

—Llámame por mi nombre de una vez, quizás así lo haga.

Eren tragó saliva y se armó de valor por segunda ocasión desde que su superior había regresado a la habitación.

—¿Puedo ser sincero?

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Solo quiero decir que, aunque quiera lo contrario, sé que nadie podrá confiar en mí de nuevo, que soy considerado un monstruo por todos... —Eren dejó la frase en suspenso, antes de dar con lo que realmente quería decir—: Levi, no busco que te sientas responsable de mí, pero por favor, protege a Engendro. No te pediré nada más. Sé cuál es la responsabilidad que el tribunal te dio: si alguna vez enloquezco, puedes matarme.

—Deja de decir estupideces y mejor concéntrate en no perder el control.

—Quiero que sea usted, ningún otro —insistió, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Eren —gruñó Levi, dándose media vuelta, le dio una mirada dura—. Tengo la habilidad de actuar con rapidez y de tomar decisiones despiadadas al asumir el peor escenario. Pero eso no significa que no tengan corazón. No es como si no fuese a sentir nada si apunto mis cuchillas hacia ti o hacia el Engendro —hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar su tono era menos drástico—. No conozco el futuro, pero si puedo evitarlo, es algo que no va pasar. Pretendo protegerte, Eren, a ti y a eso que llevas dentro.

Eren se sintió conmovido a tal punto con esas palabras realistas, las que reconocía llenas de sinceridad, que sintió un nudo enorme formarse en su garganta. En su interior, Engendro pateó furiosamente, lo que provocó que se quejara de dolor en voz alta.

—¿Él otra vez? —cuestionó Levi, observándolo con atención.

Eren asintió.

—A veces creo que va a partirme en dos —confesó con el rostro contraído—. Es muy fuerte.

Levi entró bajo las mantas, desnudo. Si a Eren no le hubiese estado doliendo todo en su interior, de seguro se habría sonrojado furiosamente y no habría podido evitar un sonido de placer al sentirlo pegarse a él de esa forma, piel con piel.

—Detente, Engendro —demandó Levi, acariciando su vientre—. Tu padre te lo ordena.

**Continuará…**

**Como siempre, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si no fue así, ya saben dónde quejarse hahaha~**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota:**Un capítulo un poco más largo como disculpa por mi enorme tardanza.

**¿Quién es el padre?**

**XIX**

La puerta fue abierta con violencia y de la misma forma se cerró.

—¡Buenos días, Eren! —gritó Hanji, alargando mucho la "a" de su saludo— ¿Estás preparado?

Eren suspiró en un intento por recuperarse del sobresalto sufrido y miró el pergamino que se le acababa de caer de las manos, enrollándose al acto sobre las mantas.

—¿Preparado para qué? —preguntó con sospecha. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a agradar la respuesta.

—Necesito revisar que todo esté en orden con el feto y tomar muestras de tu extraordinario cuerpo —explicó ella, elevando las manos emocionada. Eren, que la observaba de reojo, arregló el papiro con cuidado, pues no era suyo y debía devolverlo igual de inmaculado que como le había sido entregado.

—¿Es así? —cuestionó distraído, nada feliz con la noticia, sin atreverse a expresar lo desagradable que le resultó escuchar "el feto". Le hacía sentir que ahora su hijo también era parte de un experimento, de una muestra que se podía analizar con interés científico igual que él. Incluso "Engendro" le parecía mejor, al menos el Capitán lo llamaba así con una especie de apropiación que no resultaba de ninguna forma ofensiva.

Hanji iba a responder, aún emocionada, pero enseguida observó extrañada en todas direcciones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Levi no está aquí?

Eso captó por completo la atención de Eren.

—No, el Capitán se retiró muy temprano —contestó, sin entender. De inmediato se pateó mentalmente por su error, después de todo estaba admitiendo que había vuelto a pasar la noche con él. De seguro eso no le haría ninguna gracia a la Mayor. Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza y para distraerla, preguntó—: ¿Por qué le sorprende?

—Es raro —dijo ella—. Durante el desayuno comenté ante todos que te examinaría a esta hora.

Eren la miró extrañado.

—Por favor —rió ella al notarlo y, ante la expresión del chico de no enterarse de nada, comentó—: ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo siempre viene cuando te examino? Pensé que correría hacia aquí al saberlo, pero bueno, es mejor que no esté —se alegró—, así podré hacer contigo más de lo que tenía pensado. Iré por herramientas extras.

Y tan rápido como apareció, se largó de la habitación. Eren se preocupó seriamente. La noche anterior, mientras permanecía en la tina junto al Capitán Levi, se había percatado del corte profundo que este tenía en su brazo derecho, tal como si le hubiesen atravesado con todo el filo de un escalpelo. No fue necesario preguntar quién era la culpable y no podía dejar de cuestionarse: si había llegado a ese punto con él, que era un ser humano normal, ¿hasta dónde llegaría con alguien que podía regenerarse? ¿Sería capaz de desmembrarlo vivo o, peor, derechamente disecarlo?

Suspiró otra vez. La preocupación que sentía por la forma en que experimentaría la señorita Hanji con su cuerpo comenzó diluirse. Acababa de recordar que ella también se había percatado de que el Capitán siempre estaba presente cada vez que era examinado. Al menos eso no había sido parte de su imaginación, pero cualquier deseo de preguntarle por qué lo hacía desapareció en ese mismo momento. Si él no había venido ahora, estaba claro que no era ni para protegerlo ni para acompañarlo. Todo lo anterior había sido una mera coincidencia.

«No te ilusiones de más —se regañó en su cabeza—, ya son muchas las atenciones que recibes de su parte. Confórmate».

A pesar de sus propias palabras, no podía negar que extrañaba su presencia allí. De forma clara el Capitán actuaba como freno para las intenciones experimentales de la Mayor. En la situación actual, estaba sin defensa alguna ante ella.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó en voz alta. Realmente quería que viniera. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En una reunión con Erwin? ¿Entrenando a su escuadrón, quizás? ¿Limpiando hasta la última mancha de suciedad en el castillo?

Desesperado, tomó la almohada que tenía a su lado y la atrajo contra su rostro. Olía a él. Entonces recordó que Levi se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana a tomar una baño. Eren se había puesto de pie cuando el Capitán se vestía con eficiencia a dos pasos de distancia, con los cabellos húmedos filtrando traviesas gotas por su rostro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —había parado en seco Levi al ver Eren calzándose sobre los hombros la manta que usaba para esconder su figura.

—A desayunar con todos, me siento bien como para dar un breve paseo.

Eren no mentía, se percibía extrañamente con más fuerzas. Los vómitos eran cosa del pasado y las náuseas, todavía presentes, era algo que podía soportar.

—No puedes levantarte —había cortado él—. Estás en reposo absoluto.

Eren se sentó en la cama frustrado y estuvo a punto de recordarle que se lo había follado bajo esa misma indicación médica, pero en vez de eso —por una vez en su vida— fue capaz de cerrar la boca a tiempo. Lo que no pudo ocultar fue la contrariedad en sus ojos que hervían en ganas de replicar. Levi leyó su cara con facilidad.

—¿Por qué quieres salir? —cuestionó.

—Me estreso entre cuatro paredes.

Él continuó arreglando sus ropas, de espaldas a la cama, dándole el tiempo suficiente para vomitar su frustración:

—Como parte de la humanidad estaba encerrado entre murallas; luego como titán terminé en un calabozo y ahora estoy limitado a una cama. El espacio se está haciendo cada vez más reducido. No puedo soportarlo.

Levi lo miró por sobre su hombro y Eren se sobresaltó.

—Perdón, las horas corren demasiado lento aquí, sin nada que hacer —se disculpó por su arrebato.

El Capitán se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada. No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que volviera a aparecer por la puerta:

—Si estás aburrido, lee esto —le había dicho, plantándose junto a él. Eren recibió un pergamino con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es?

—La formación de ataque a larga distancia que usaremos en la siguiente expedición. Debes entender la lógica para no perderte en el exterior y resultar muerto.

—Ya veo —dijo interesado—. Gracias.

Levi le dio una mirada indescifrable, pero no se había movido de su lugar. Eren, percatándose, volvió a observarlo, aunque antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué sucedía, un libro fue dejado en su regazo. Eren bajó sus ojos hacia la portada.

—¿"Cómo entrenar a mi bebé"? —cuestionó, leyendo el título.

—No sé nada de críos, así que estaba revisando esta mierda. No me pareció útil de todos modos.

Eren le había sonreído, consciente de que se estaba justificando más de la cuenta, algo impropio de su personalidad.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Me servirá para pasar el tiempo. Después de todo, yo tampoco sé nada de bebés.

Levi había asentido antes de volver a retirarse sin decir nada más.

Eren sacudió el rostro de un lado a otro para escapar de esos recuerdos. El Capitán —Levi, se corrigió, recordando su petición de ser llamado por su nombre— continuaba siendo muy considerado con él. Era estúpido pensar si con estar presente en sus chequeos médicos lo cuidaba o protegía, cuando al final en todos sus gestos podía ver su preocupación por su persona y por su hijo, por más distante que pudiese parecer. Sí, debía dejar de cavilar idioteces y sentirse decepcionado porque ahora no estuviese allí para mantener a raya a la Mayor. Como bien le había dicho Aureo camino al castillo, el Capitán no tenía por qué ser su niñera. Ya era hora de dejar de desear que estuviese junto a él cada dos por tres. De seguro mantenía obligaciones más importantes a las que responder.

**XX**

Petra se sirvió su cuarta taza de té y se sentó en la mesa de la silenciosa sala. Desde la traumática experiencia de escuchar a su Capitán con Eren, todos en el grupo habían trabajado como unos autómatas, sin hablar casi entre ellos. Nadie se atrevía a sacar el tema, aunque bastaba mirarse unos a otros para saber que ninguno había dejado de pensar en ello.

Era una tensión constante semejante a una válvula de escape taponeada que no tardaría en explotar.

—No puedo más —dijo Erd—, debemos superar lo que pasó y…

—No es necesario que hablemos de ello —cortó Aureo desesperado—, ¿o sí?

—Justo cuando nos preguntábamos cómo fue que el Capitán Levi se fijó en Eren de esa manera —comentó Gunta con voz ausente—, vamos y nos topamos con la explicación de bruces.

—Chicos —intervino ella—, está claro que el que dos hombres se sientan atraídos no es algo normal, pero si se aprecian genuinamente, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para cuestionarlo?

—¡Es tan raro de pensar! —se quejó Aureo— No puedo dejar de escucharlos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el Capitán gruñe de esa forma y Eren se queja como si hubiera matado veinte titanes?

Todos se quedaron callados con el recuerdo golpeando fuerte en sus cabezas.

—Cualquiera imaginaría que con tu admiración desmedida, tú también estabas enamorado del Capitán —molestó Petra, sin sonreír, solo para apartar de su memoria esos sonidos que la torturaban.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Aureo—. El Capitán es genial y lo seguiré toda mi vida, pero no tiene nada que ver con que yo me sienta atraído por él.

—Ahora que te pongo atención, sí suenas enamorado —dijo Gunter, serio.

—Es cierto —confirmó Erd.

—¡Muchachos! —reclamó Aureo, ofendido, luego cargó contra Petra—. Y qué me dices de ti, ¿eh? ¿No eres tú la más afectada?

—Oye —le llamó la atención Erd, con tono de "te estás pasando", pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto que estoy enamorada del Capitán incluso desde que era una simple cadete —reconoció—, pero eso no tuvo nada que ver con mi ingreso a su escuadrón. Siempre fue claro para mí que él no cruzaría la línea con ningún oficial.

—¡Pero la cruzó con un novato! —exclamó Aureo— Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Sí, si lo dices así, suena incomprensible —asintió Erd.

—Pero es la situación actual —puntualizó Gunta.

—No queda otra cosa más que aceptarla y continuar, por más extraña que nos pueda parecer —resumió Petra—. Somos su escuadrón, ¿no?

—Pero no deja de ser tan raro, Eren tiene quince años… —dijo Aureo, enterrando la cara en un brazo teatralmente—. Casi siento ganas de llorar. ¿Qué habrá hecho ese niñato para que el Capitán cayese en sus redes?

Tanto Erd como Gunter estaban mirando el desplante de Aureo. No así Petra, quien mantenía la vista perdida en un punto del extremo de la sala. No supo qué le llamó la atención, pero de pronto sus ojos dieron con la figura del mismísimo Capitán Levi.

Petra se puso blanca.

—¡Nos escuchó! —gritó luego de que le vio marcharse— ¡El Capitán escuchó todo lo que dijimos!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

**XXI**

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Eren no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. No había alcanzado a hacer la preparación mental necesaria para soportar los manoseos de la señorita Hanji.

Pero no era ella, sino Levi.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —cuestionó, al reparar en la sorpresa que de seguro evidenciaba.

—Ehh, no, por nada —negó Eren nervioso—. Pensé que era la Mayor.

—Sí, es extraño que no esté aquí.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Vino, pero fue a buscar material aprovechando su ausencia —explicó.

Levi sonrió levemente. A Eren se le sacudió todo en el interior, incluyendo su hijo. Su expresión mostraba victoria, ¿podrías ser que lo había hecho a propósito para que ella creyera que tendría más libertad?

—Me lo esperaba —dijo y se apoyó de brazos cruzados contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Eren rió en su interior. Sí, su llegada tardía no era otra cosa que un plan premeditado para fastidiar a la Mayor y sus pretensiones de llegar más lejos.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí, señor? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, ella podría llegar a matarte.

Sí, él se quedaba para protegerlo. Por exceso de emoción ante su descubrimiento o una mala jugada de sus hormonas, estuvo a punto de expresarle cuánto lo amaba. Otra vez sentía que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento y todo sería perfecto. La aparición de la Mayor lo salvó de confesar tal bobería.

—Levi, pensé que no vendrías —comentó, visiblemente decepcionada.

—No cuentes con eso, cuatro ojos. Conozco tus intenciones.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hanji, sin tomarlo en serio— ¿Por qué mejor no confiesas que no soportas que alguien más le ponga una mano encima a Eren?

Levi le mantuvo la mirada. Eren temió que se pusieran a discutir porque era obvio que el Capitán iba a replicar algo desagradable. Intervino con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Señor!

—¿Ah? —Levi llevó sus ojos duros hacia él.

—T-tiene sangre en el brazo —dijo Eren, luego de titubear.

Levi bajó la vista hacia esa zona. Hanji sonrió.

—Eso te pasa porque ayer te fuiste sin darme tiempo para curarte —se burló—. Ese corte no se cerrará solo. Necesita cinco puntos de sutura.

Eren sabía que la Mayor no exageraba. La herida en el brazo de su superior—Levi, volvió a corregirse— no era algo que se pudiese mirar en menos. Recordó que la noche anterior, luego de haberse metido a la cama y lograr que el pequeño ser en su vientre se calmase con una simple orden, él había tenido que levantarse para atender su propia lesión que no paraba de sangrar. La evidencia de que la situación no había cambiado con el correr de las horas estaba en las sábanas entre las que estaba recostado: había rastros de manchas en ellas. Si a eso se sumaba la oscura sombra roja en la camisa del Capitán, era obvio que el sangrado no estaba ni cerca de parar.

—Tch, no es nada —replicó Levi—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer de una vez.

—Sí, sí, no explotes —atajó Hanji, acercándose a Eren—, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que ir a mi despacho. Es la única opción que tienes o ese corte cogerá una infección de cualquier suciedad del ambiente.

Hanji le cerró un ojo a Eren. No necesitaba observar a Levi para saber que era una de las peores circunstancias que él podía imaginar: que un factor externo entrara en su cuerpo y lo infectara. El chico miró hacia su Capitán, quien se había subido la manga y estaba examinando su herida con preocupación.

Eren regresó su vista a ella.

—¿Qué me hará? —cuestionó, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Primero que todo, preguntas de rutina —dijo Hanji, abriendo el enorme bolso que acababa de dejar en el suelo—. Quiero evaluar cómo han progresado tus síntomas. En un inicio te sentías demasiado cansado para levantarte de la cama, pero no como para follar con este viejo —dijo apuntándolo por sobre su hombro con el pulgar—, ¿debo asumir que has estado con más energías?

—Me he sentido mejor —reconoció Eren, con las mejillas ardiendo, evitó mirar hacia el Capitán—. Tampoco me siento en mi mejor momento, pero ya no estoy tan agotado. Tengo ganas de moverme. ¿Eso significa que puedo salir?

—No, de ninguna manera.

Eren lució decepcionado.

—Pero de verdad me siento mejor —argumentó—. Me estresa estar encerrado. Por favor, Mayor, déjeme salir a ratos —terminó por suplicar.

—Ahora tienes más energía porque tu cuerpo ya se adaptó al crecimiento del feto —explicó ella—. No significa que de pronto tu embarazo no estará en riesgo si recuperaras tu movilidad, así que tendrás que aguantar de esta forma hasta que nazca. Quizás desde ahora lo único que puedo permitirte es que te levantes a orinar.

Eren puso cara de circunstancias.

—Eren —nombró ella con seriedad—, ¿no utilizaste el orinal portátil que te traje?

—No — reconoció él apenado—. Es que el baño está tan cerca que no le vi sentido a molestar a alguien más limpiando esa cosa.

Hanji se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, en un intento por no zamarrearlo, pero no pudo retener el impulso y lo sujetó por las ropas, elevándolo un poco de la cama.

—Oye —escuchó la voz de Levi, pero lo ignoró.

—No has seguido ninguna de mis recomendaciones —dijo Hanji amenazante, elevándolo un poco más.

—¡Mayor! —exclamó Eren asustado.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego, Eren?

—¡No! Yo sé que no.

—Te indiqué reposo absoluto, te levantaste de paseo en una ocasión, luego a orinar e incluso te atreviste a tener sexo. Si esa es la forma en la que vas a comportarte desde ahora, puedes olvidarte de mi ayuda y matar al feto de la mejor forma que te parezca.

—Seguiré sus indicaciones, Mayor —prometió Eren desesperado. El cuello de su propia camisa le estaba asfixiando.

—Déjalo ir —ordenó Levi, golpeándola en el brazo. En el acto la tela por la que sostenía al mocoso se escapó de las manos de semejante loca—. La única que pone en peligro alguna vida aquí eres tú.

—Bien —dijo ella, ignorándolo por completo otra vez. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Eren—. De modo que seguirás mis indicaciones, ¡así me gusta! —felicitó, dando palmadas alegres en su hombro— Cuéntame entonces, ¿cómo va tu nivel de dolor en el abdomen?

Eren se demoró un poco en responder tras haber caído de espaldas en la cama. Estaba ocupado intentando recuperar el aliento.

—También ha disminuido —contestó por fin.

—Comprendo —aceptó ella—. Definitivamente todo tu interior ha terminado de organizarse para que él o ella crezca sin problemas. Esas son buenas noticias.

Eren asintió.

—Creo que en la actualidad, el único dolor insoportable que siento es cuando se pone a patear.

—Oh, ¿tiene mucha vitalidad? —se interesó Hanji.

—Mucha —confirmó Eren—, de hecho, quería preguntarle… No sé si estoy loco, pero creo que puede entender todo lo que digo.

Hanji se acomodó las gafas.

—Explícate —ordenó.

—Sí, bueno —Eren miró hacia Levi, quien asintió. Entonces intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, no pudo hallarlas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar la mano derecha de Hanji y llevarla sobre su barriga.

—Hijo, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó y de inmediato una patada se hizo sentir.

—¡Yuju! —se sorprendió Hanji, feliz— ¿Responde así siempre que hablas o cuando te refieres a él directamente?

—Suele hacerlo cuando lo nombro como "hijo" o "Engendro" —lo último lo dijo apenado.

—¿Le dices Engendro? —se sorprendió Hanji.

—Es porque el Capitán lo llama así —se justificó Eren, otra vez sin mirarlo—. Ha acabado de entender si es llamado de ese modo.

Hanji asintió, comprensiva y paseó su mano por sobre la panza prominente de Eren. Efectivamente había sentido actividad cuando Eren dijo "hijo" y "Engendro".

—¿Engendro? —preguntó ella. Nada pasó— ¿Por qué no se ha movido ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Eren extrañado.

—Quizás es una reacción a tus emociones debido a las conexiones nerviosas —propuso Hanji.

Eren negó con la cabeza, recordando que el Capitán le había dicho algo similar.

—Estoy seguro que entiende —afirmó con convicción.

Hanji, ante tal seguridad, volvió a intentarlo, pero volvió a recibir una nula respuesta del feto.

—No sé, Eren —dudó.

—Nos responde a nosotros. A nadie más.

Tanto Hanji como Eren se volvieron a mirar a Levi, quien hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—Engendro, muévete —ordenó.

Hanji no necesitó tener la mano sobre la panza de Eren para notar la patada que sobresalió en la piel.

—Otra vez —dijo Levi.

Ante la nueva orden, Hanji alcanzó a ponerla la palma en la piel de Eren lo bastante rápido para sentir la contundente respuesta.

—¡Esto es fascinante! —exclamó—. De verdad comprende cuando cualquiera de ustedes dos se dirige a él. Esto significa que aunque está en la mitad de su desarrollo, ya tiene la comprensión de un bebé de 5 a 10 meses. En esa etapa, aunque no pueden hablar aún, ya reconocen su nombre y hacen sonidos de respuesta si los llamas.

—No es sólo cuando le hablo directamente —dijo Eren—. A veces estoy pensando en él, sin nombrarlo y patea de igual forma. Por ejemplo, si pienso "te protegeré".

Hanji se enderezó.

—Es esperable que cuando nazca tenga un intelecto superior que un recién nacido normal. Debemos estar preparados para ver algo sin igual.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Levi.

—Por lo menos superior a un año de vida de un bebé normal. Incluso puede que físicamente también esté más desarrollado. No sé si al punto de caminar cuando nazca, pero sin duda lo hará muy pronto. Es una lástima que no haya ninguna prueba para comprobar su nivel de desarrollo sin interrumpir el embarazo. Tendré que esperar a que nazca para notar sus verdaderas capacidades —concluyó Hanji triste.

Eren soltó un enorme sonido de alivio, al menos ella había descartado el abrirlo en carne viva. Enseguida se tensó otra vez.

—¿Ya sabe cómo lo sacará de mí? —preguntó sin lograr ocultar su ansiedad.

—Tengo un par de ideas, pero apenas lo sepa seguro, te lo comunicaré —Hanji volvió a darle palmadas de ánimo en el hombro—. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí.

—Por supuesto que no puede confiar en ti, por eso está preocupado.

Hanji se volvió a mirarlo.

—No seas así, Levi. Sabes que no es cierto, yo nunca le haría daño a Eren.

—Hace pocos minutos casi lo asfixias —recordó Levi, con tono duro.

—Bien, sigamos —pidió ella, como si nadie hubiese dicho nada—. Te sientes con más energía, Eren, pero ¿cómo van tus náuseas? ¿Sigues vomitando en las mañanas?

—No, ya no. A veces siento ligeras náuseas, pero nada tan molesto como antes.

—Bien, el desarrollo de tu estado marcha de maravilla. Rápido, tal como se está mostrando tu hijo, pero en perfectas condiciones. ¿Entonces te has estado alimentando correctamente?

—Sí, ya no tengo problemas para comer.

**XXII**

—¿¡Cómo que escuchó todo lo que dijimos!? —repitió Aureo, por milésima vez, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Nuestros comentarios estaban por completo fuera de lugar —se lamentó Erd.

—Sí, como sus subordinados no nos corresponde hablar de su vida personal —confirmó Gunter.

—¿Se habrá sentido ofendido? —se cuestionó Petra en voz alta— ¿Tal vez le hemos herido?

Los rostros de cada uno de ellos se crisparon de preocupación. Pronto todos echaron a correr en busca de su Capitán, el mismo que tantas veces les había salvado la vida.

—¡No podemos pagarle de esta manera! —gritó Aureo, mientras avanzaban, veloces, por los pasillos del castillo.

**XXIII**

Hanji intentó controlar su irritación. Eren le había respondido que sí se estaba alimentando bien. Sin embargo, Levi intervino otra vez informándole que solo ingería la mitad del plato que le servían de su dieta liviana. Nunca ni un poco más, por lo que había acabado dándole otra larga reprimenda sobre seguir sagradamente sus indicaciones, la que llegó a su fin cuando terminó por aceptar la sentida promesa del chico de alimentarse mejor y seguir cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—De acuerdo —dijo calmándose y entonces sonrió en su interior, perversa. El chico la había irritado ya tantas veces en un mismo día que se merecía algo de regreso—: ¿Y tu deseo sexual, ha decaído?

Eren enrojeció de golpe y cerró los ojos para evadirse de esa realidad que insistía en burlarse de él.

—Eren—insistió Hanji, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a ceder y se mantenía en un obstinado silencio.

—No —respondió Levi—. Tiene más de lo usual.

—Ya veo —dijo Hanji.

Eren se tapó la cara con las mantas. Que él respondiera en su lugar, y tan acertadamente, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tal como había temido, el Capitán había notado sus erecciones nocturnas y matutinas. Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, pronto lo tuvo claro.

—Ahora necesito que me relates detalles de la primera vez que lo hicieron. ¿Cuál dirías que fue tu punto de placer? ¿Tu disfrute venía de tu próstata o de todas las células de tu entrada? —interrogó.

Eren bajó un poco las mantas para mirarla. No, pudo ver, ella no estaba bromeando.

—No te avergüences, Eren. Le hice las mismas preguntas a Levi, así que ya estoy más o menos enterada del asunto. Necesito unos pocos detalles importantes de tu parte.

Eren negó con la cabeza. Estaba quedando en ridículo ante quien menos deseaba, pero le resultaba insoportable la idea de hablar de "puntos de placer" en su presencia.

Hanji suspiró, adivinando el problema.

—Levi, sal de aquí.

—¿Ah?

—No puede hablar contigo escuchando todo.

—Eres tú la que lo incordia con preguntas raras.

—Estás estorbando en la recopilación de importantes datos —apuntó ella, inflexible—. Lárgate ahora o te juro que haré que Erwin te obligue a capturar más titanes para mí mañana mismo. Aún no supero la pérdida de Bean y Sawney.

—Tch —masculló Levi y se dirigió a Eren—: Estaré afuera.

Eren asintió, aunque ahora no sabía qué perspectiva le resultaba peor: hablar de esos temas frente a él o quedar por completo en manos de la Mayor y ese maletín del que todavía no sacaba nada aterrador, pero sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Estuvo a segundos de gritarle al Capitán que por favor regresara. No lo hizo por salvaguardar algo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba en ese momento.

**XXIV**

Levi cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quedó inmóvil. Debió haber sospechado que eso pasaría. Frente a él se encontraba formado su escuadrón y pronto todos se inclinaron en una reverencia.

—Deseamos expresarle nuestras disculpas —dijo Erd.

—Nos atrevimos a hablar de temas que no nos incumben —continuó Gunter—. Espero que sepa perdonarnos.

—Capitán, nosotros lo respetamos y eso nunca cambiará —afirmó Petra—. Continúe confiando en su unidad.

—Sí, por favor, nosotros lo seguiremos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Y más allá —confirmó Auruo.

Ante su silencio, Gunter habló otra vez:

—Así es, señor. Usted tiene nuestro respeto.

—No tiene que avergonzarse de nada ante nosotros —insistió Auruo.

Eso último terminó por irritarlo. ¿Cuándo se había mostrado avergonzado?

—Se preocupan de más —cortó—. Nada ha cambiado en este escuadrón. Retírense.

—Sí, señor —dijeron los cuatro al unísono, expresando un saludo militar antes de hacer efectiva la orden de su apreciado superior.

Antes de que se perdieran por el pasillo, Levi alcanzó a escuchar sus cuchicheos acerca de por qué no se había enojado con su actitud tan impropia. Eran buenos soldados, pero a veces podían ser muy idiotas. ¿Cómo iba a enojarse si saber que todavía mantenía el respeto de su escuadrón le hacía feliz? Le habían sacado una preocupación de encima respecto a su situación con Eren.

Gracias a ello, desde ese instante la única inquietud que le quedaba es lo que determinaría Sina frente a la condición del crío.

**XXV**

—Entonces, Eren. ¿Dónde se sintió mejor, tu próstata o tu entrada? —interrogó Hanji, ansiosa.

—¿De verdad es esto necesario, Mayor?

—Claro. No te quejes, a ti te estoy haciendo preguntas puntuales. Levi me narró toda la escena, con posiciones incluidas.

—¿Él hizo eso? —se sorprendió Eren.

Hanji asintió.

—Esto es así de importante —confirmó.

Eren pareció sacar determinación de ese hecho.

—Ambas —dijo—. Se sentían bien ambas.

—Entiendo, ¿pero no había una más poderosa que la otra?

—Sí, lo que tocaba dentro —afirmó Eren—. Supongo que la próstata.

—Bien, eso es normal. Se trata del punto de placer por excelencia en los hombres —confirmó—. Ahora dime, ¿te diste cuenta del instante en que Levi se corrió?

—Sí —respondió Eren, débilmente.

—¿Fue dentro?

Eren asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Hanji cabeceó en acuerdo, después de todo ya tenía lo que necesitaba y torturar a Eren no era ni la mitad de divertido de lo que era molestar a Levi.

—Ahora necesito recoger muestras de tu recto.

—¿¡Qué!? —Eren la miró espantado— P-pero se evaporarán. No sirve de nada que las consiga.

—Creo que he descubierto cómo evitar que lo hagan —dijo ella orgullosa de sí misma—, así que solo ponte en cuatro patas, por favor. Procura no caer sobre tu vientre. Un accidente es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento.

Eren se tapó con las mantas hasta la cara por segunda vez.

—No, sería demasiado vergonzoso —se negó.

—¿Te comenté ya que ayer Levi se masturbó delante mío para darme su semen como muestra?

La impresión en el chico fue lo suficientemente poderosa para poder manipularlo a su antojo y conseguir las muestras que requería, las que consistían en cuatro trozos del porte de una uña del dedo pulgar.

—¿Dolió? —preguntó, cuando terminó. De antemano sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Eren se había sacudido en varias ocasiones con brusquedad.

—Mucho —Eren no mentía, las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos contra su voluntad.

—No te preocupes, te regenerarás sin darte cuenta —consoló ella, feliz.

Eren asintió y su mirada humedecidos volaron hacia la puerta con ansiedad. Era obvio que ya estaba extrañando la presencia del pesado de Levi.

—¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ese sujeto? —preguntó, mitad en burla, mitad por franca curiosidad. Eren la miró sorprendido y pronto los colores se le subieron otra vez a las mejillas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Se te nota en la cara —respondió, guardando sus instrumentos.

Eren enrojeció y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad él es muy amable.

—Lo conozco hace años, Eren. Es un demonio. Será mejor que no te descuides o te romperá el corazón.

**XVI**

Cuando Hanji salió de la habitación de Eren, se percató de que Levi se encontraba apoyado junto a la puerta. Por la mirada asesina que le dio, no le quedó ninguna duda de que había escuchado su última advertencia.

Obviamente estuvo vigilando lo que ella estaba haciendo en el interior. Lucía enojado.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

Hanji se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza desesperada y comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro. Levi le había arrebatado el bolso sin cuidado alguno.

—¡Tengo muestras importantes ahí! ¡Vas a romperlas! —exclamó— ¿¡Qué buscas!?

Levi la ignoraba inclinado, revolviendo entre sus implementos.

—¡Levi! —exclamó y se agachó para recuperar el bolso, justo en el momento en que él se ponía de pie y pasaba por su lado. Con un portazo le hizo saber que ya no iba a responderle, pero una rápida revisión de sus pertenencias le hizo saber exactamente qué se había llevado consigo:

—Aguja, hilo de suturas y desinfectante.

Lo que iba a hacer estaba muy claro. Levi de verdad era un tipo peligroso si pretendía coserse a sí mismo con lo delicada que era su herida. Después de todo, ella había retirado bastantes muestras desde el interior de las paredes del corte. No se trataba de una incisión cualquiera, le dolería hasta lo imposible.

Sonrió con maldad. Si no quería su ayuda, estaba en su derecho. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Ya era tiempo de encerrarse en su despacho para estudiar los rastros genéticos obtenidos de todos sus sujetos de prueba.

**XXI**

—¿Qué te hizo? —inquirió Levi, nada más ingresó a la habitación.

—Tomó muestras —contestó Eren, poniéndose muy derecho. El tono que había empleado el Capitán al hacer esa pregunta fue el mismo que usaba para dar órdenes al escuadrón y no pudo evitar ponerse aún más tieso cuando él sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—Cóseme.

—¿Qué? —Eren miró los objetos que fueron dejados sobre su regazo y comprendió de inmediato lo que le estaba ordenando—. Pero yo no sé poner puntos, señor.

—Solo hazlo.

Ante su titubeo, Levi hizo un sonido fastidiado y dijo:

—Debes pasar la aguja y juntar ambos bordes. No te será difícil.

Eren estuvo a punto de decirle que si no era difícil, por qué no lo hacía él por su cuenta. Luego comprendió el porqué al traspasar la piel con la aguja. Era algo que dolía, podía verlo en su rostro y en sus dientes apretados tras los labios separados.

Al terminar, consideró que había hecho un buen trabajo al poner cinco puntos cerrando el corte, pero… ¿Qué tan malo era que esa expresión de dolor lo excitara?

Sentado también en el borde de la cama —sufriendo en silencio su propia tortura debido a lo que le había hecho la Mayor— le fue fácil acercar su rostro al suyo y rozar sus labios. Los ojos de Levi se entreabrieron, pero le dio acceso a su boca. Eren lo besó profundamente, tocando su lengua una y otra vez, se lo llevó de espaldas a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su vientre, se puso de lado para seguir asaltando aquella cavidad que sabía a victoria.

Cuando se separaron, enrojeció por su atrevimiento y enterró la cara en su hombro. Se quedaron de ese modo por largos minutos en los que Eren aprovechó para controlar su respiración. No pudo hacer lo mismo con su pene, el que ya se encontraba irremediablemente erecto dentro de sus pantalones.

El brazo que se cerró rodeando su espalda lo hizo sisear de gusto.

—¿Qué tal te parecieron los planos? —preguntó Levi, en tono neutro.

—Interesantes —atinó a decir.

—¿Solo eso?

—En realidad son… una genialidad —corrigió Eren, intentando concentrarse en la conversación y no en su sangre inflamada—. ¿Fue usted quién creó esa formación?

—No, es cosa de Erwin.

—El Comandante es increíble.

—Por supuesto, su habilidad de planear es indudable. Siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros.

—No me cabe duda de que es así, señor.

—Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Eren pasó de enterrar la cara de su hombro a su cuello.

—Es difícil para mí—admitió—. Lo siento, sucede que lo respeto mucho desde niño.

Levi hizo otro sonido irritado.

—Todavía eres un niño.

Eren sonrió contra su piel.

—Deme más tiempo, por favor. Lo llamaré por su nombre como desea.

El camino desde esa zona a sus labios se le hizo eterno, pero cuando Eren volvió a hacer contacto, fue el propio Capitán quien intercambió posiciones para enterrar su poderosa lengua en su boca, aplastando la suya.

Eren gimió con ganas y buscó una de las piernas del Capitán para presionar su dureza contra ella. Levi entrecerró los ojos, sosteniendo su propio peso en un codo para no aplastar el vientre hinchado y cuestionó:

—¿No le dijiste que cumplirías con sus reglas?

—¿La Mayor dijo algo sobre no volver a hacer esto?

Antes de que Levi pudiera responder aquella pregunta maliciosa, tocaron a la puerta y la voz de un cabo se escuchó fuerte y clara:

—Señor Eren Jaeger, el comandante Erwin ha autorizado la visita de Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet por el espacio de diez minutos.

Eren se sentó de golpe. No, todavía no estaba preparado para ver cómo reaccionarían ellos, pero ya no había tiempo. La puerta fue abierta antes de que siquiera alcanzara a contestar.

**Continuará…**

**Nota final:**Como siempre les digo, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones, tanto positivas como negativas. Todo me sirve para mejorar y para traerles un mejor capítulo la próxima vez (dentro de mis posibilidades, claro jajaja).


End file.
